Reperti
by meekobb
Summary: Atlantis returns to the PG and new discoveries and some unexpected surprises await. Sometimes what one needs really isn't that far away from home as one thinks. Full summary inside, slight-AU, John/Teyla eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Reperti** is Latin for discovery. This story features minor spoilers to Stargate Atlantis novels and is post series, slightly AU as it features Daniel Jackson as Atlantis' new leader (as hinted as a possibility in Book 1 of the Legacy series). There is little to no Jennifer Keller (I personally don't care for the character so there will be a lot more Carson. This is no means a slight to those who do like her. Just my personal opinion.)

_Summary: _Atlantis finally returns to the Pegasus Galaxy. The Wraith have backed off for the time to regroup themselves against their foes which allows the expedition to get back to its original purpose - to explore and learn more about the Ancients and Atlantis. Finding information about the possibility of a living Ancient held in stasis, the team sets about to waking her. John is skeptical about the whole situation as his trust diminished and suspicion of them grew over the years as his first priority is always his team and family since the Ancients he had met did not quite live up to expectations.

* * *

PROLOGUE

The evacuation order by Moros had been announced. The normal composure of the people of Atlantis was set aside as many began the process of collecting what they wished to keep on them for their return to Terra after so many years. Of course it wasn't a very voluntary choice on the matter. The Alteran people were being driven out, seeking their own survival. It was something that was not well received by a number of them.

Many of those that chose not to go, ascended instead, retreating to their private areas to begin the process. A very small selection stayed behind to look over the worlds that had come to take place deep within their hearts. The concession being that they remained ascended, they were limited to protecting that one world. So many rules.

Cerese had taken the ascended form before, during her time on Terra when Atlantis had once called it home. She had retaken her human form a short time after it had returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. So many things her people had done that filled her heart with shame. The Wraith experiment being one of them.

"Please. Just go. I will be fine," Cerese pleaded as she tried to pull her mate from their shared space.

Aeolus shook her head emphatically. "I will not leave you. We must find a way, why it is not happening."

"It is as they wish it to be," she replied somberly. "Do not let it be so for you. Please join the others. I will remain with our home here if I must." The unspoken words, until the end, echoed loudly in their ears as they shared a moment in one another's eyes. "Go. You must."

He swallowed his pain hard as he started to turn away but stopped himself when a thought came to him. "No. I will take you to Etheus. You will go into the chamber there and sleep. I will find a way for us to be together. It may take time but it will keep you safe."

Cerese gave him a faint smile, the argument that it would not be necessary falling from her thoughts at the determined expression on his face. "We will go. I will wait for you," she said, meeting her forehead to his.

Parting, he gave her the crooked smile she had come to love. "Let us go. We will need to take a gateship to the spacegate in the next star system."

She nodded her agreement as he took her hand and led her away from the flow of Alterans towards the ship holding. As they settled into their seats and Aeolus powered up the gateship, Cerese cast a long, slow look around her, knowing that it would not be for a very long time before she would see the place she called home. If ever again.

The couple were cloaked before the gateship even fully left Atlantis. As the nearest space gate was a distance away, it necessitated having to pass the incoming Wraith fleet. "Aeolus," Cerese voiced, the stress in the sounds that came from her at the sight of the formidable enemy created by Atleran hands.

"The cloak is working. Do not be afraid. We will be there soon," he soothed gently. Not long after, the gate was in view. "See. It won't be long now."

They were quiet as the gate activated and they slipped through before the Wraith darts, who had been alerted to the activity, could make it them before they crossed the horizon. The Etheusian people were busying harvesting their crops and were non the wiser about the cloaked ship that flew over them, except for the gentle breeze that placed warm smiles on their faces as they worked.

Setting the gateship down outside the small cavern, Aeolus collected a bag that he brought with him, quickly leading Cerese inside and opened the very well hidden chamber. She rushed straight to the control panel to awaken the slumbering systems to adjust the settings to power the stasis chamber. Aeolus, in the meanwhile, was placing extra power modules to keep the tiny science lab powered minimally for as long as possible in case he could not find a solution quickly enough.

"We are ready," he announced sadly as he made his way to meet Cerese by the chamber. "We will be together again one day."

"I know we will. Join the others. You may make it back in time before they close the gate."

He nodded. "I will. I - I just wish to spend a few moments longer. I do not want to leave you," he said as he pulled her into an embrace. They stood like that for what may have felt to be an eternity before she pulled back and wordlessly stepped into the chamber.

Their eyes held each other as he reached up to enclose Cerese to her slumber before he painfully shut down the unessential systems and activated the protection around the cavern to keep his love from harm.

He stood there, saying his goodbyes, his heart hoping it would not be the last before he returned to Atlantis. He hurried through the corridors as the city had already begun its descent into the ocean. As he reached the gate, he could see Morose and Janus waiting at the control stations.

"Where is Doctor Weir?" Councilwoman asked Janus.

"She has gone through the gate. She was amongst the first to evacuate," he answered almost despondently. Aeolus frowned, knowing that was not in the man's nature as they had been friendly.

Morose, on the other hand, eyed him with a skilled mask of suspicion. "Good."

Janus made his way down the stairs and met Aeolus' eye before slipping a small smile at him and crossed the horizon. Aeolus hesitated as he glanced back up at the council members and decided then to seek Janus' assistance on Terra to aid in finding the cause of Cerese's inability to ascend again.

Only the day had never come to return and Cerese continued to slumber.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

It was business as usual in Atlantis as the usual threats against the expedition seemed to be giving some sort of reprieve. Atlantis was back in the Pegasus Galaxy, not without significant arguments to the IOA for its necessity. Of course they insisted on a change of leadership. A military leader was out of the question. They had done that with Sam Carter, who satisfied both the military and scientific area of the base, but she had made decisions that the IOA didn't agree with as she didn't play as their puppet. That lead to Richard Woolsey, but he had learned quickly that the mindset that Earth had often went by just didn't work out there and he soon dissatisfied his bosses.

As powerful as the committee was, it was still just one group opinion. When the vote came down, Daniel Jackson and his knowledge was majority choice. Of course he was torn about it but in the end the opportunity was too good to pass up.

After some initial problems were dealt with in their return to Pegasus, the expedition were able to return to their original purpose.

~~o.O.o~~

Exploring the northwest pier was a lengthy and troublesome process as it appeared to have housed many private quarters of the Ancients. It took a great deal of time for McKay to get doors opened because they were locked with security features that allowed only it's occupants gene or those they permitted to enter.

It wasn't until they approached one room where the doors opened for Colonel Sheppard. "Okay... That was interesting," Rodney muttered as he pushed his way passed the man who stood in the doorway, glaring at the offending walls. "Why does this always happen to you?"

"Yeah, interesting. Why me?" John questioned.

Dr. Zelenka shrugged. "It is possible that the room belonged to one of your ancestors that your ATA gene is from."

"It would be a great experience to learn more about your lineage," Teyla threw in her two cents.

The team spread out, looking over the displays of personal items when Rodney let out a huff that could mean as number of different things from 'interesting' to 'oh crap'! "What?" John demanded.

"This terminal, which you noticed seems to be standard in many of the rooms. Like their own personal computers. I think I pulled up its occupants diary of sorts..." McKay answered disgracefully as he read. "Uhh, how did a trip to Old Athos sound to anyone?"

Teyla and John looked at him surprised. "What did you find?" He asked carefully.

"Ohh, maybe a living breathing Ancient?"

"I don't know. We haven't had the best of luck when dealing with them directly -"

Rodney cut John off, shaking his head aggressively. "I know that but if the Ancient that entered these logs is still alive, I think it's worth a shot. I can't 100 percent certain, and I'll reluctantly have Jackson look at them himself, but this one did not agree with her people with a lot of things they did. And there are references to the gate address for Old Athos where she speaks of her children - or dinner, I can't be sure."

John took in a weary breath as he glanced at his friend. "It's your people, your home world. Are you up for it?"

She was still in a state of surprised shock, needing more time to respond. "I think I would like to explore this new knowledge. I know my people would like to hear new stories of our heritage."

Nodding, Sheppard reached up to activate his comm and called for Daniel to come to their location. Before he would agree to go further on this new information, he wanted a better translation of the entries.

Later that afternoon, Daniel Jackson sat in front of the terminal completely engrossed in its contents while another group had been organized to continue the exploration of the corridors in that section of the city.

"I cannot help but feel like we are intruding on someone's personal space," Teyla murmured.

"Well that's because we are. If this Ancient is still alive, I think he or she will be mightily pissed," Sheppard said back in an equally hushed voice.

Jackson, for his lack of attention to them finally showed signs that he had actually been listening the entire time. "Yes and no. Actually while she will be upset, I don't think she would really care in the grand scheme of the intrusion. From what I can see here, this Ancient really supported and voiced for the humans but she was still one voice against a majority. I want to go with you to Athos and see what's there for myself. I do think something big may have been there all this time. It's quite possible that the Ancients left her here purposely. We all know that they don't exactly take kindly to those that follow their bidding or break their rules."

"If she could lead us to more ZedPMs then I'm on board," Rodney commented from the tablet he had interfaced with the terminal.

John made a face at him and grimaced. "Figures you'd say that. Fine, let's do this. We can go tomorrow -"

"No, we have to go today. I mean why wait?"

"McKay..."

"Sheppard. This could be the greatest thing if he is right. I get that we haven't quite gotten on well with them, but come on. If she is dead, then there still might be a ZedPM there that we could take."

The Colonel still wasn't entirely convinced, especially with the hopeful expectant eyes on him. His - boss, for lack of a better term, wasn't much better considering he had been glued to the logs. "Fine. Suit up, we will leave in an hour. Though I'd just like to go on record that I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of this trip."

"Duly noted Colonel," Jackson murmured before turning to Rodney. "Can you copy these logs to my tablet? I can do more reading while we are looking around the ruins."

"Yeah, yeah," McKay waved him off as he elbowed his way in to connect his own computer into the interface.

Halling had been in Atlantis to help with a delivery of crops that the Athosians had set aside for their allies. Upon his return to the gateroom, he bumped into an eager old friend.

"Teyla! You look well," he greeted, bowing his head slightly.

She smiled up at him as she continued to walk and secure a strap of her equipment to herself. "Halling. Is all well in the settlement?" she asked.

"It is. Jinto has grown strong and begun to work in the fields this season. You appear - anxious to be leaving. Has something happened?" The concern evident in his voice as he slow his pace.

Teyla slowed with him and soon paused. "Possibly. We are about to leave to visit Old Athos for the first time since we were forced to leave due to the Wraith. The team had found information in Atlantis that there may be something great in the old ruins."

The much taller man look perplexed. "Now? Why have they not discovered it before? It has been many cycles since."

She hesitated before looking unsure. "The system was isolated from the general access. They would not have found it with their usual techniques and it was learned in an Ancestor's personal room."

"I would not be comfortable truding in the personal areas of the Ancestors."

"I am not either however I do recognize that in order to learn, one must be a little intrusive at times. Otherwise we would not know what might have been hidden on the world of our birth," Teyla explained gently. "Now, we must go. Doctors Jackson and McKay wish to go as quickly as possible."

"And Sheppard? What say he?" Halling asked.

At that, she was pained. "He is not so eager. You see, the rooms have taken a great deal of time trying to get open because they were locked securely by the owner's genetic code. The room we found this information in opened easily in his presence. Doctor Zelenka believes it may have belonged to one of his bloodline. That and he has not had the most pleasant encounters with the Ancestors over time."

"Ah, yes. Well I would like to wish you and your team great luck. Please come to visit us with stories about this journey when you can. Shall I inform Kanaan that Torren would be staying with us longer?"

Teyla smiled warmly as they had by then approached the gateroom after having begun walking again. "Yes. If he would not mind. I will visit to collect him as soon as we are sure that there will be no threat if what we are hoping to be true."

"Yes. That would be a wise decision. We will see you soon then Teyla," Halling replied before bowing his head to hers in traditional Athosian ways.

Sheppard walked into the gateroom and patted Halling on the back as he passed by in his own greeting before looking up towards the control room where Jackson and McKay were bickering about something. "Dial it up!" he ordered, catching the attention of the two before they joined the rest of the group.

It was a sight to be seen, the amount that had wished to join on that particular journey. John negated the last minute requests quite quickly, leaving his team, Daniel, and Carson to go. McKay reluctantly got him to include Zelenka as they do work well enough together and may require his assistance should they do discover anything remotely interesting.

With the geeks released in the ruins of the Old City, John desperately moved away to find himself some peaceful quiet.

"Why didn't we come back and look around better before?" Rodney asked again as they walked around the stone ruins. He had never actually been to Old Athos and John had always sent one of the other teams to collect what belongings they could after they were forced to evacuate the people to Atlantis. If course, after that their focus was on other things after that point. Sheppard managed to avoid helping on that end because he continued to feel guilt over everything that occurred due to his damned genes.

John looked around with apprehension, especially across the lake where the Athosians once lived. He couldn't help but to keep looking up to the sky, almost waiting for the darts to come.

"You know that my people do not blame you," Teyla's voice came from behind him.

"Doesn't make me feel any better," he let out gruffly. They stood beside one another looking at the remains of a people that once lived there. John glanced behind them to see what the others were doing.

Carson insisted on wanting to join the group at the last minute, in case if they found anything or anyone. Rodney was scanning the area for energy readings, grumbling about its inconsistency. "There has to be something here. Something is causing spikes and its jumping all over the place whenever I get closer. Like its deliberately sending us on a wild goose chase."

"This entire trip might be the wild good chase," John grumbled.

Jackson had been lost, reading some text on what used to be a monument. "I don't think so. This is an obscure dialect that I can see. Like a combination of Ancient and the Athosian that Teyla has taught me. Do your people have any gods or something similar that you worship?" He looked right at Teyla for confirmation.

She thought about it and shook her head. "Not worship really, but we do give thanks to the spirit Demiah for her blessings on our crops during the fall harvest."

Daniel nodded with a grin. "Demiah. That could be Demeter. On Earth, she was known to be the goddess of grain and agriculture, a lover of the earth, by the Greeks. Which I actually find quite strange."

"What do you mean?" John asked, noticing the serious and concerned expression on the man's face.

Daniel hesitated as he looked back up from the monument. "Well, from experience, anyone we encountered in the Milky Way that were referred to as gods, especially in Earth's mythologies were all Goa'uld."

A dark expression covered John's face. Teyla took a minute to consider what was said. "The creature that had inhabited Colonel Caldwell years ago? That set the bomb in the city?"

"Yeah. That thing. So you think the Ancients actually had a Goa'uld living with them in Atlantis?"

"I don't know. It's possible I guess. After all Oma Desala helped one ascend," Daniel shrugged helplessly.

John wasn't convinced. "I said this mission was a bad idea from the start," he reminded him.

"Look, we know the Goa'uld aren't invincible. We have stun guns. Just be ready is all."

"Easy for you to say," the Colonel muttered. "Is there anything there that might tell us where this secret area might be? I'd like get this over with with as soon as possible."

Daniel turned back to look over everything again. "I don't think the entrance is here. Too much damage is done that anyone else, especially the Wraith, would've found it..." As he trailed off, he stood and looked around. McKay was going back and forth in another area of the destroyed city. Taking in what the scientist was complaining about, he turned in the opposite way, staring right into the trees. "What's that way?"

Teyla and John exchanged a grim frown. "A small cave that was used in the old days to hide from the Wraith. I showed it to John the day he came to the village."

"Did you explore it much?" He asked, already starting to walk in that direction.

"There is not a whole lot there. Just some drawings on walls about generations of cullings," John answered, narrowing his eyes.

Jackson grinned. "You didn't really have the time to look around fully though," he pointed out. "McKay! Forget about that for now. Whatever is here is probably designed to intentionally lead people away."

"No kidding! The energy signature will keep you running in circles forever!" The man complained as he trudged over with Ronon in tow. "We are we going now?"

"A cave that generations past used for protection," Teyla explained.

"Of course. Why go away from where sensors are telling us the spikes are. That makes a load of sense," Rodney commented sarcastically.

"Subterfuge McKay. The energy keeps you away from what it is seeking to protect," Jackson replied as the group begun the hike towards the mountainous region.

Along the way, Teyla expertly navigated the terrain as she had done before to lead them to the cave of her ancestors. As the entrance came into view, Daniel was very pleased. "Yes, yes, yes. This could definitely be it," he murmured to himself as he unhooked his P-90 and handed it over to Teyla before slipping inside to look around.

"Wow," he let out, his eyes drinking in all the pictographs on the walls. He moved to feel around the art, to find some hidden panel. "It's got to be here somewh- Aha!" An Ancient designed panel appeared with text printed across it. "Oh crap."

"What did you do?" Sheppard asked from the back of the group, his eyes narrowing before he nudged Rodney to go and check it out.

Daniel moved out of the way so that McKay could read it for himself. When he turned around, looking slightly dejected, John's mood quickly plummeted. "It says that its protected. Only the ones that guided the people may gain entry. What the hell do they mean by that?"

"If what I think is true, its the same ones that the quarters belonged to. Colonel? Would you please give it a try. I know, I know very well your reservations. They are certainly noted but you have to agree that the risks are well worth the possible reward," Jackson nearly begged.

John eyed the wall behind him with disdain and sighed. "Fine. Move out of the way," he grumbled as he made his way to the front. Standing there, he eyed the panel and wall. "How is this supposed to work again?" he asked as he waved his hand over area but it seemed to do nothing. Turning around, he shook his head. "No dice. Not me this time," he said a moment too soon because as soon as he leaned back against the wall, it let him through in the same manner that Janus' lab had done when it was discovered.

Moments later the wall disappeared revealing Sheppard standing there, glaring at the group. "You wanted in, you're in. Let's get this over with please."

Daniel and Rodney made their way through, looking around eagerly. While McKay went over to check the operation of the consoles, Daniel looked around at everything else, including whatever texts he might be able to find.

"Colonel? Dr. McKay, Jackson? I think this may be what you are looking for," Teyla voiced from a darkened corner. She reached up to the glass that was covered with so much dust, it masked the light from inside. As she wiped away, slowly the face of a slumbering woman appeared. "Is she alive?"

John walked over and eyed the console that he assumed controlled the stasis chamber. His gene naturally turned it on and he pressed a few buttons of the Ancient symbols he recognized. "It looks like it. What do you want to do Doc?"

"We came all the way here to see if it was true. Dr. Beckett?" Jackson nodded towards him as the man made his way to the side.

"As someone who has been on one of these, I can say she likely would want out. For as long as she may have been in there, she would be severely weakened. Have someone bring a jumper closer with a cot? The sooner we could get her back to Atlantis once we open 'er up, the better," Carson replied.

There was an extended silence as it seemed that they were waiting for someone volunteer to either go for or get a jumper or to stay. Before anyone else can speak, Teyla begun for the exit. "I will go call to see if Major Lorne is free to come and assist."

John could only nod as he stepped back, avoiding looking at anything in particular. "Copy whatever you need to Rodney and look through it when we get back. Carson, you use whoever you need when the jumper gets here to get her out of there. I'll wait outside," he groused before walking out.

"Yes, of course," Carson said softly as he watched his friend leave.

Daniel was watching as well, turning away from translating some files he found. "What was that about?" he asked carefully.

The two Atlantis seniors exchanged a heavy look. "You've read the reports Jackson. The last time anyone from the expedition was here, he unknowingly activated a tracker that led the Wraith to the settlement."

"Aye. An unhealthy dose of survivor's remorse I'd say. Regardless, let us get back to work so that we can get back to Atlantis sooner," Carson added.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that a jumper parked in the closest area to the cavern, the team was ready to go. McKay was busy barking out complaints about the amount of security that the little lab put in place which made him wonder just what was kept there. All of the data he copied from the computers were encrypted and he had no clue where to begin to decoding it.

"Is everything ready? Because once we get her out, I would like to head right straight back to Atlantis thank you," Carson spoke up as he finished maneuvering the final piece of medical equipment into place.

"Yes Carson. We're ready," Rodney sighed as he waited for the okay to turn off the stasis pod.

Most of the people that stood closer to the chamber were medical personnel that Dr. Beckett requested, and then a few military ready to act if the woman did pose any threat, as it wouldn't be the first time. John, Teyla, and Ronon stood out further back, evenly spaced in support of those closer.

Carson nodded to Rodney. Standing ready, it only took a few moments for the system to catch up when the protective shielding around the woman lowered, simultaneously waking her slightly. Dr. Beckett and Major Lorne caught her, easing her onto the awaiting stretcher gently.

Having not noticing her consciousness at first, the doctor was surprised to find her eyes fluttering open, although seemingly out of it. "Hello there. I'm a doctor. We're going to take good care of you. Just rest right now," he said soothingly.

The woman's eyes lazily looked around to take everything in. When her head rolled to one side, John got a full view of her face. It almost appeared as if there was some recognition in the sleepy smile she gave. "You returned for me," she said so softly, that those closest to her almost didn't believe they heard it. Choosing not to dwell upon the odd greeting, they began to move out of the cave with Sheppard in the lead so that he could just go into the cockpit of the jumper to fly the group home.

"Her vitals are weak but they are holding steady. That is good," Carson said loud enough for everyone but mostly to himself. "When we get back, we will take her into the infirmary. I want to get the lass set up on the scanner to make sure there is nothing wrong with her and then into a bed to make her comfortable. I suspect that she will be asleep on and off for awhile."

"What? She's been asleep for what? Ten thousand years? How could she still possibly need to sleep? Wake her up and get her to tell us where they keep their ZedPMs," McKay babbled.

"It doesn't work like that Rodney. It will take her likely a few days before she will be able to stay awake for any period of time. Then longer for her to be strong enough to be able to stand on her own feet and get around. You will just have to wait to ask her any of your questions," the doctor said, not even letting his friend try.

Rodney didn't say anything else, only choosing to sit down out of the way and sulk while trying to figure out the data that he downloaded. Once the last person was on board, John powered up the jumper and took off.

~~o.O.o.~~

John, Daniel, and Teyla stood in the observation area as Beckett finished getting their newest guest comfortable. Neither spoke as they watched as the medical staff move about. The woman did not wake again with all the moving around they had to do, which was a plus in Sheppard's book for the moment. When Carson was finished, he held up his hand asking for a few minutes before he would be with them.

Sheppard turned around to lean against the rail, not wanting to watch anymore. "So what are we going to do with her if she doesn't want to leave?"

Daniel shrugged, "First we have to see what she wants. Depending on whatever advancement she has in this form could limit our options."

"Advancement?" Teyla asked, confused.

"Well - the Ancients were, are, capable of retaking the human form after they are ascended if they choose to. Sometimes they are even able to keep their gifts from that time, although limited. There is a lot that we don't know yet and will have to wait until she's able to speak with us. Ah! Dr. Beckett. How is our guest?" He answered before turning his attention to Carson who just walked in.

"She's resting comfortably at the moment. Given how long she's been in that stasis, I am relatively certain she will make a full recovery soon," he smiled.

"How soon is - soon?" John questioned.

"As I told Rodney before we left, it's hard to say. She needs to get her energy back, get some nutrients that her body is sorely lacking and the like. I cannot give an exact timeframe. I'm sorry."

Reluctantly John nodded, but just as his nervousness began to abate, Jackson threw another monkey wrench in.

"Were there any signs of medical problems with her? The Ancients suffered greatly from a plague causing their population to drop. If there is any chance of her being infected, we will need to know."

Carson nodded then shook his head. "Aye, I am aware but all tests indicate nothing but some malnutrition that would be expected from coming out of stasis with no food or water. I can't find anything medically wrong with the girl. In fact, she's remarkably well preserved considering how long she's been in stasis."

"How old do you think she is?" John asked.

"Oh I wouldn't bloody dare to guess. You know very well how women could be fickle creatures about their ages and weight. Considering what we know of the Ancients, this could be her first time in human form, or her hundredth. Physically she appears to be in her thirties, but I am just going to ventures on the appearance. Her actual age, before stasis that is, could very well be much older."

"So all we can do now is wait until she is ready to talk to us," Daniel said finally before heading out of the room with Teyla following. "Keep us updated Doctor."

Sheppard gave a half assed salute and turned enough to glance back down at the woman. "She is quite the looker," Carson said softly as he moved to stand beside his friend.

John shrugged but said nothing because it was a fact that he couldn't deny so he just played along. "She's pretty sure, but you know that isn't what's going on."

"Actually Colonel. I was thinking about what happened when we took out of stasis. She was looking behind me and the only person there was you. She said a few words before she fell back asleep you know."

"Oh? And what was that? Thanks you for getting me out of this coffin?"

"You returned for me. Those exact words. I think it was someone close and familiar with her that had those permissions that to room and that you are the decendent of that man because she seemed to have some form of recognition. I did not say anything to Dr. Jackson or anyone else. Especially Rodney, but I thought you should be aware of it for when she does come around if she chooses to speak with us," Carson explained.

John groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Just what I need. A possible lunatic Ancient who thinks I'm her dead lover. Thanks Doc. You made me feel all better."

"Oh don't be like that Colonel. I know it's been quite hard on you all these years. I just wanted to be honest so that you were not caught off guard. And I will also stress that these are only my suspicions. There is no fact to them. Not until that young lady down there can confirm it."

"Yeah I know. Sorry," he apologized, not knowing why the whole situation is getting under his skin so much.

Carson looked at his friend hard. "Perhaps it would be best that you go get some rest. As long as all goes well through the night, I will likely have her moved to the main infirmary tomorrow morning. There is not much else that anyone can do now."

The colonel's refusal was hot on his lips, but instead he nodded quietly. "Okay. Call me if anything happens. I want the security detail stand guard in the meanwhile," John said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Risking one last look below, he headed off to his quarters.

As he walked along, he thought more on what his problem was. After everything the group has been through over the years, he had developed a deep mistrust with the Ancients. The ascended ones he met were okay. He understood the limitations the others placed to an extent, even if he did think they were full of crap. However, the living, breathing ones he met caused limitless amount of problems for him and his friends. He just didn't want to have to deal with it again after so many let down and close calls.

By the time John reached his quarters, he was more than willing to give himself over to the sleep his body desperately needed.

~~o.O.o~~

Over the night, Carson studied all the tests and samples he had taken of the woman. When all preliminary tests came back confirming that she was indeed free of any infections or contagions that could have infected the people living on Atlantis, he felt confident enough to have her moved into the main infirmary.

It was late into the night and he was on his fourth cup of coffee and making his way back into his office after setting up more tests on the samples he had, not wanting to sleep and fighting his body's need for rest. He had his eyes on the datapad in his one hand and was taking a sip of his coffee with the other when he felt the urge to look up.

Sitting up on her infirmary bed was the woman they found in the stasis chamber. Her dark chestnut hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders that light from bedside accented copper hints. Dark eyes that appeared to hide many secrets behind them stared back the doctor curiously.

"Hello," Carson greeted softly, turning with slow deliberate movements to set the items he held down so that she would not be frightened off. "I did not anticipate you to be up so soon. How are you feelin'?"

"Who are you? Where is Aeolus?" the woman questioned back. She did not remove her eyes from him so she was able to see his understanding of her desire to know who he was but the confusion at her companion's name filled her with an emptiness.

He took a deep breath before answering. "My name is Carson. I am a doctor here with the people that is living in Atlantis now. A healer? I am not sure what the Ancients called them. I am sorry Lass, but I do not know anyone named Aeolus. There is no one here by that name I am sure. Can you tell me your name?"

Her eyes furrowed in her own confusion of having had been so sure she had seen him but felt no deceit from the man. "Cerese," she murmured softly, turning her face away. "How long will you keep me here?"

Carson smiled as he stepped closer. "That is a lovely name Cerese. May I just check you over to make sure that you are all and well? I promise it won't hurt a bit."

Cerese nodded her permission after a moment. She sat patiently as he flashed a light stick into her eyes and several other non invasive procedures. "You mentioned the people that live in Atlantis now. What is it you mean by that? Have my people not returned home?"

He pulled back with a frown. "I would very much like to be able to answer that question for you Cerese, but I know only so much about what happened. The best person for you to speak to would be Dr. Jackson in the morning when everyone is awake. He can explain everything so much better than I can."

She was quiet, saying nothing more as she accepted the man's request to allow someone more able to give the answers she requested. Looking away, she lost herself in her thoughts in the memories of events leading up to her time in stasis and she never felt more alone.

"May I ask you a question Cerese?"

The man's voice was soft, speculative and unimaginably kind to her. "Of course. I will answer what I can."

"Your people, we call the Ancients. Before they left Earth, we knew they were suffering from a disease -"

Cerese cut him off with a very slight wave of her hand. "I know of what you speak of. I never fell ill from the cladis. Those of us that remained in good health, our medici studied our biology to create a treatment. Unfortunately Morose ordered the evacuation before they could complete the research."

"I see. It's really a shame. Perhaps if you are willing, you could show me in the database where I could find any notes or studies on the disease? That is after you speak with Dr. Jackson of course. You should have the answers you wish before anything else," Carson babbled on, not wanting to put the woman out with his desire for information.

She smiled softly and nodded. "I would be pleased to help you even if I do not know what benefit it would do as my people are gone."

Beckett matched her smile with one of his own. "While we may not be as advanced as your people, we do have the same thirst for knowledge. You may actually be surprised with just how much understand we have of you."

Giving him a slight nod again, Cerese gestured back to the bed. "Perhaps I should rest for the morning."

"Of course. Sleep well Cerese. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call for me," Carson assured her as he patted her hand before collecting his now cold coffee and datapad to return to his office.

cladis - Latin for disaster, scourge (cause of disaster), plague

medici - Latin for doctor, physician


	3. Chapter 3

**Minor Spoiler Warning: **Novel SGA-11 Angelus by Peter Evans

* * *

John walked into the conference room to find Carson sitting at the table already. "Starting early today, aren't we Doc?" he asked as he dropped himself into his usual seat.

"Aye. I actually haven't stopped yet Colonel," Carson sighed into another cup of coffee. He had lost track at some point through the night after he spoke with Cerese.

"Tell me you didn't work through the night again," John said evenly as he narrowed his eyes on the man. "I thought you said you were going to call it a night after awhile last night. What could have possibly been so important that you stayed up all night?"

Sighing, the doctor closed his eyes. "I wanted to see the results of some tests I started as soon as they were done. When I was going into my office to get some rest, I noticed that our guest was awake. She and I chatted a bit," he explained carefully.

John immediately sat up and glared. "I thought you said she was going to sleep a few days. Why would you talk to her without anyone around? Where was the security detail that I ordered before I crashed?"

"Oh they were there, but you seriously could not expect me to ignore her staring right at me? I just gave her a small exam and we had a nice conversation. Besides, I'm fairly confident in my assessment that I explained to you. She asked me where an _Aeolus_was."

"Aeolus?" Daniel repeated as he walked in with Teyla and Ronon and overheard only the end of what was said.

Carson nodded hesitantly. "Aye. It is the person that our guest mentioned. I'm under the impression that he is the one that she expected to release her from stasis. I can say she is not quite happy that he is not the one but she seems to hide her disappointment well."

"Huh," Daniel let out as he sat down, thinking over the information. "That's interesting because on Earth in Greek mythology, Aeolus was a minor god of winds. I guess in relation to the Ancients, he could have been a pilot." As he gestured towards Sheppard to use as an example, the man in question only grimaced and sunk in his seat more.

"Well, Cerese also confirmed that she was never affected by the plague and offered to help me locate any research that the Ancient done on it. Of course that is after she is able to get some answers herself. She has many."

"Cerese...That's interesting. Most myths at home was based on events with the goa'uld. There are a many of the Ancients too but those fell more into historic stories like King Arthur. Roman mythology had a Ceres, pronounced similarly as you can see, who was a goddess of argiculture. The Greek counterpart was Demeter. She was noted for fertility as well, but in the sense that she guarded the laws of the Tribunes. She valued the sanctity of marriage. There is one tradition that many of us practice that was historically traced to her, the bride and groom's sharing of a cake."

John let out a breath and sat up. "I recall from the reports out of the SGC that many of these _Gods_ weren't quite so nice in reality. What you just said is all nice and dandy but come on!"

"John - the story that Dr. Jackson just shared, it reminds me of one that is past down from generations of Athosians. Although we don't refer to anyone as gods but we thank certain spirits for their blessings. The one we thank at our fall harvest is Demiah, for granting us fruitful crops," Teyla informed.

Jackson nodded. "Demiah is a form of Demeter so it wouldn't be surprising..." He trailed off as he looked at her. "I wonder...I wonder if the Athosian harvest have anything to do with the Eleusinian Mysteries that predate the popular references in Greek and Roman histories. They were ceremonies that were held by Demeter's cults to honor her and her daughter Persephone."

"You are quite knowledgeable about my history," a voice spoke from the doorway that opened so quietly that no one heard. Everyone at the table immediately turned to the woman where two sheepish officers were behind her.

"Sorry sir. She asked to meet with Dr. Jackson. She opened the doors before we could get her to wait until your meeting was over," the Major on duty reported.

Cerese looked unfazed by her interruption. "I am to assume that you are Dr. Jackson? Carson indicated to me that you would be the best person to answer my questions. Why is that?"

Daniel stood and held his hand out to an empty chair by him. "Please, have a seat," he invited her. He watched her as she studied him, waiting for the other to move first. After she nodded her acceptance, she made her way over and sat slowly before looking around the table at the others. Her eyes paused on Sheppard and narrowed in scrutiny before turning back to the other man. "I am Daniel Jackson. I am presently the leader of this expedition."

"What has happened with my people?" Cerese asked, getting straight to the point.

Daniel pursed his lips as he glanced over the rest of the room. "I think that would be a very long conversation. I will find you all later," he nodded to them, effectively dismissing the meeting and sat back down.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cerese watched as the others walked out, particularly the dark haired man. Once alone with the leader, she returned her attention to him.

Jackson had the doors stay open, Cerese's assigned guards standing outside but he could see his people regrouping nearby to keep an eye on them with McKay joining them looking confused. "Can we start by you telling me when you were put into stasis so that I know where to begin with what I know?" he offered peaceably.

Cerese pulled in a deep breath. "A siege from the Wraith was impending and the council decided it was time. There had been plans for an evacuation but we had hoped it never would come to that," she began slowly, trying to get her thoughts into order.

"But it did and everyone left for Earth through the stargate or ascended," Daniel continued on for her with a sympathetic smile.

She nodded feeling a bit surprised, "Yes. You know much of my people. Please tell me how that is." She leaned forward slightly with one arm resting on the edge of the table almost defensively. Daniel eyed her for a moment, taking in her body language as he thought on how he would word what he knew as he didn't know what her capabilities were in this form or her reaction to a lot.

"On Earth I studied language, history. I'm an archaeologist and some of the things I discovered over the years, that is before I knew about the stargate, well - it was really not what others believed. My theories weren't well received by my peers, and even though I did learn that many of the ideas I had were _right_, I couldn't prove it," he explained. "Anyway, years ago, there was a team digging in a region on our planet we call Egypt and they found the first stargate there. It was brought back to my country and kept in a secure area. I don't think my government had any intention of trying to figure out what it could do - or even what it really was. There were a few experiments at first but after awhile they gave up. The daughter of the man that found it never really gave up and wanted to take another crack at it. She had me brought in to translate the hieroglyphs. When we confirmed what it could do, a team was put together and we went through."

"Where did it take you on your first time?" Cerese asked with her face alight of curiosity.

"Abydos. It was almost a carbon copy of the region that we found the stargate in. That was also when we first dealt with the goa'uld. Well, actually our second time. I learned later that the same goa'uld used to call Earth home but a human uprising drove him out. Are you familiar with those creatures?"

She searched her memory and nodded. "Somewhat. When I lived on your Earth, it was a much longer time before which you speak of. The goa'uld were not a threat of any consequence to us, although I could imagine their potential to create great havoc."

"Oh, havoc they did create. Over time they took on humans as hosts and posed as gods, eventually enslaving humans as slaves to feed their egos. The work I did for the last ten to fifteen years was to help the humans take back their lives against the System Lords," he continued. "Of course it came with its share of losses and problems but we made some good friends. The Asgard was one of our biggest allies -"

"You've met the Asgard? They are an interesting race," Cerese grinned but when she took in the pained look on Daniel's face she canted her head to the side. "What is wrong?"

Saddened, he stared into his hands as he answered. "The Asgard's attempts at cloning themselves continued to fail. Eventually they gave up and had a mass suicide. There are a few rogue Asgard still around, but they aren't nearly as - peaceable as the others were. Thor, one of the high council of the Asgard, he had arranged to have all their knowledge programed and installed into a core on one of our ships as their legacy."

Cerese said nothing for awhile allowing him his moment for mourning of his friend. She glanced back out towards the balcony and control room where she took notice of the ones that had been in the room when she arrived. They seemed to be in a deep conversation amongst themselves but they too watched her in return. She could easily tell that they felt threatened by her presence but what she couldn't understand is if they did not wish her to be there, why did they remove her from her stasis chamber.

"When the goa'uld became something more than a nuisance, we came across a faction of your kind in another galaxy completely by accident. They called themselves the Ori," Daniel continued on trying to paraphrase the events.

She turned back to him slowly as she narrowed her eyes at his tone. "I take it did not go so well..."

"Um - no," he said. Daniel continued on with his stories and tried to smooth it out the best he could as he could see the woman becoming more and more upset and trying to hold a great deal of her emotions in.

~~o.O.o~~

Outside the team did not stray far. John wanted to stay close as to keep an eye on their _guest__._ They did not speak much, if at all as they observed from the distance. Eventually Rodney made his way up, running behind on time, and looked at them confused.

"What are you doing out here? I thought we had a meeting," he commented.

"We do, but our new Ancient decided to drop in while Beckett was telling us about his encounter with her last night in the infirmary. Jackson went off on theories about the woman as it seems that her name is something of note back on Earth. He and Teyla were in the middle of exchanging campfire stories when she dropped in. He kicked us out so that they could talk," John said, filling him in.

"She wanted to know more about her people and what happened to them. Isn't Dr. Jackson the best to handle such a discussion as Carson had suggested?" Teyla asked.

John shrugged a shoulder. "Probably."

McKay was remarkably quiet as he turned to look into the conference room. "They left the doors open?"

"Jackson's doing. Likely for everyone's comfort and security to know that what's going on in there is on the up and up."

"She's about to explode," Ronon spoke up and nodded towards the area. Just then Cerese slammed her rather small and slender hands on the table and stood angrily before turning and going out the door and exiting onto an outside balcony where she paced furiously.

John was ready to step in and try to do - something, he didn't know what, when Daniel shook his head after getting their attention to let them leave it. He didn't appear to be in fear or surprise at her reaction. If anything, he looked almost as if he expected it the way he sat at the table with his hands folded, waiting.

"You can come back in. I don't think she'll be joining us for awhile," he called out.

The group slowly walked back in looking fifty shades of confused. "What just happened?" Sheppard asked, pointing towards the balcony.

"I told her about everything that's happened pretty much. The Ori, Wraith, and the lack of _cooperation_ from our ascended friends," Daniel replied, giving his signature smile of exasperation. "Seem she doesn't quite agree with their rules. Probably why she was unable to ascend again during the evacuation, she lacked the desire to follow their rules."

"Okay so...what does that mean for us?" Rodney asked.

Daniel sighed. "I don't know. If she wants to stay with us, she might be willing to help with learning more about Atlantis. It's really up to her."

"What does the IOA say about her presence?" Teyla threw out.

"I don't care what the IOA really has to say. She has a great deal of knowledge of things I could only speculate about. All this time, she could have done something to all of us just to gain control of the city and not care about what happens but she seems to be genuinely - well pissed off that the Wraith and Ori were allowed to get as powerful as they have. She may want to help us in the battle against them."

"Is she even allowed to do that? Isn't that like interfering or something?" Rodney asked, confused.

Jackson grimaced, "I don't think so. She's human, or as human as an Ancient can get. She did share with me that she retains the ability to heal, and her knowledge from when she was ascended before, but unlike what happened with Merlin, I don't believe she would actually use her gifts to bring about a significant change. She would work alongside us, like one of us."

"You already invited her?" John asked, irritated.

"It's either include her or risk her taking Atlantis from us like the others did the first time they came back," Daniel challenged him with an eyebrow raised causing the colonel to back off. "I think we can be mutually beneficial to each other but we have to give something of ourselves for that cooperation."

Sheppard paced a small area with his hands on his hips as he thought about it. He couldn't argue the points that Daniel made but he didn't have to like it. He knew that Rodney was eager to see what she could show him about the city that they have yet to be able to access or understand. And especially if she could show them about manufacturing ZPMs.

"Alright. Fine. How long are we going to keep the security on her?" he asked.

"I don't know. We'll see how she is, but I think it would be best to keep them on her, at least when she's not with one of us."

"Good," John said. Before he could continue, Cerese came back in, pausing at the doorway nervously.

"If it is acceptable, would I be able to get a private space? I do not wish to allow my emotions to be let out on your people," she asked softly.

John nodded slightly. "I'll look into it right away. Do you want your quarters that we found?"

She shook her head as she kept her eyes down. "No. Thank you. Anywhere else you feel comfortable letting me stay would be acceptable."

"Okay," he said. "I'll let them take you back to the infirmary and find something for you soon."

"Thank you," she replied and made her way to the escorts that were assigned to her and nodded to them that she was ready to leave.

"Alright. Colonel, you now have your assignment. Set up only what surveillance is necessary because I know you were going to put something in anyway. If you put a camera in the room, make sure its only in the common area and select a room that would be comfortable for her if she is going to be staying long periods of time in there," Daniel added as he watched him walk out.

Rodney sat there looking around. "Did I just miss something?"

Ronon snorted from his seat across the table. "Sheppard doesn't want the Ancient in the city."

"Well tough! I need her here. I need her to tell me where the hell they made their ZPMs and maybe if she knows where they might have a storehouse of them!"

"Remember what happened with Angelus?" Teyla pointed out.

"Angelus?! He wasn't a real Ancient so why should that be held against this one? That abomination was a replicator experiment gone wrong that even Oberoth felt the need to do away with himself! Granted most people in this galaxy are out to get us, but not everyone!" McKay ranted.

"Enough," Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "Teyla, if you wouldn't mind helping Sheppard set up some quarters. Make it as comfortable for her around the clear obtrusion we'll be making by having her under video the entire time. Ronon - you can go do whatever it is you do around here. Rodney, just take it easy. Next time I talk with Cerese, I'll ask her if she would be willing to help you with whatever you need but right now she's dealing with some pretty harsh revelations about her people that she needs time to work it out in her head. Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Yes, two updates this week! It's not the norm for me, as I like to stay at least one chapter ahead when posting. But I know I am just so ridiculously excited for how this story is progressing. I do hope that you all enjoy it and remember that comments are always welcome and are loved!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

After leaving the meeting that did not go quite so well, Teyla had to run to catch up to Sheppard. Once she had him within visual range again, she had to call for him to try to slow down for her much shorter stature.

"John!" she called out a few times before he finally heard her and looked around to see who yelled his name.

"Teyla!" he replied, not as loudly but in much the same way to tease her back, smiling slightly.

"Sorry," Teyla apologized as she paused to catch her breath. "Dr. Jackson requested that I work with you on Cerese's room. He wanted me to make it more comfortable for her while you proceeded with the security."

He couldn't help but to grin wryly. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to let it have a feminine touch," he commented as he turned to continue walking more slowly with his friend keeping pace. "What do you think about all of this?"

"Well, I can certainly understand the need to increase security based on our previous experiences," she hesitated.

"But..." John pushed gently. "You think I'm going overboard."

"No, no. I agree that we need to take great caution. Do you wish for me to try to get to know her? Maybe assess her intentions?"

John paused as he considered her offer. "I don't know. I don't want you getting hurt if she pulls something. We know the Ancients can be very - powerful. If you, or anyone, gets caught by surprise..."

"I understand, but in that sense, Dr. Jackson does make a good argument on a give and take relationship. After all, where else could she go?"

He ran his hand over his face with frustration. "Fine. We'll figure something out how she can contribute to the expedition later, but I still want us to get to know her better before we let her loose."

Teyla nodded her acknowledgment and studied him. "That is not all that is bothering you John," she pointed out calmly as she looked up at him with hope that he might confide in her.

He let out a frustrated breath as he let his hands settle on his hips. "You're right but it's not the time to really get into my personal issues. I want to know what you think. What's your take on her?"

She hesitated. "I do not know enough to make any true opinion. She did appear quite distraught when she returned to the room and requested to go back to the infirmary. I can only imagine what one must feel to know of the horrors that was left behind by her people without a care."

John thought about it and knew how much dislike he had for his own homeworld whenever Teyla had asked about Earth's history in the early days of the expedition. In that, he found just how much he could sympathize with the Ancient woman. "After we get her room set up, would you stick with her and try to get a feel on her motives? I still don't trust her."

"Of course," Teyla nodded before they began walking again. Struggling to keep up with his long stride, she asked, "Will you tell me what is bothering you?"

"Nothings bothering me," he replied quickly. Maybe too quickly because he realized he jumped on his answer as if he'd been waiting to spit it out. "I am fine Teyla."

She was not so readily convinced as she had recognized that he'd been more subdued and quiet than he normally was since before the discovery of the room that lead them to that moment. Teyla was unable to completely mask the look of disappointment she felt and nodded. "I am sure that you are," she placated him softly before turning and walking down another corridor away from him before she could say something that she would soon regret.

John let out a sigh as he watched her back to him. "Teyla! I'm sorry!" he called after her but did not pursue it further. A quick kick and punch to the emptiness that filled the area she had just stood beside him, he continued on cursing himself.

He knew for her to feel the need to walk away, he really screwed up. He just wasn't ready to explain why he was behaving the way he was. In truth, he didn't quite know himself until the very second she turned her back to him. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair, tugging on it slightly and making it appear even more in a disarray than possibly before.

~~o.O.o~~

Sheppard paused in the doorway of Major Lorne's office with his hands shoved in his pockets as he knew how sensitive the man was about people touching things he had on display. "Can I ask a favor?" he asked.

Evan Lorne looked up at his commanding officer and quirked an eyebrow at his choice of words. He could have easily just given him a command and Lorne would have followed it, but having worked together they way they did over the past years, he knew enough that there was a lot on his mind. "Sure," he answered. "What can I do for you Colonel?"

John grimaced as he stepped into the room a little more, his eyes looking around but not landing on anything specific for longer than a brief glance. "Would you and whomever else you think is suited stick with our guest. I also need a crew to install basic surveillance in the quarters I have to arrange."

"Let me know which room and I'll get Masen right on it." Lorne waited for anything else that he might have to say because he continued to linger. Glancing back down at the paperwork he was working on, he turned back to Sheppard. "You're welcome to hideout in here. I'm just working on those mission forms for Jackson."

Sheppard grimaced at the idea of paperwork. "I thought we wouldn't have to deal with all that with Woolsey gone. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just going to go get this over with already. Where do you think would be a good idea for her room?"

Evan looked up at a large graphic map of the city he had on the wall for quick reference. "Away from operations and major power generators. She doesn't want her old room?"

"She specifically requested against it."

"Well then I'd recommend somewhere in the middle of the main tower. Nearby senior staff and military quarters. Maybe one we keep on reserve for guests?"

Nodding, John accepted that. "Thanks. Have Masen meet me at the one that's between Teyla and my quarters in 30."

"Yes sir," Lorne replied as the man walked out. He watched him pause down the hall as he called someone else on his radio before continuing. Letting out a sigh, he tapped his own, calling for their favorite go-to guy for surveillance.

~~o.O.o~~

John stood just inside the door to the common area of Cerese's new quarters supervising the clean up from the installation of the surveillance equipment. A quick glance at his watch and he knew that Teyla would be there soon for her part.

Sargent Masen climbed down the ladder after checking the last camera. "All done here Sir. She shouldn't see the cameras unless she knows to look. I have two in this area for maximum coverage of the social space, one in the hallway outside on the door, and will set one up nearby on the balcony."

"Make sure you get McKay and route the feeds to the control room, Major Lorne's computer and mine," Sheppard ordered.

"Yes Sir," the man replied easily as his crew packed up.

The men were walking out as Ronon and Teyla arrived, each carrying at least one box in their arms. "I thought Cerese was the one moving in here. Not the two of you." John joked but his eyes were on Teyla as he reached out to help her. She side stepped him and continued past to set the boxes down on the bed, with what appeared to be a forced smile. For some reason, he couldn't help but to feel that it was wrong.

"Funny," Ronon muttered as he put his armful on the first clear space he found. "I'm just helping her carry the stuff."

Teyla had already begun opening one of the boxes and was pulling out a variety of colored fabrics and linens. "I thought she might like something more warm and personal. Considering how her room appeared and her haven on Old Athos, perhaps she might welcome a touch of my people. I had some things in storage that I have not used in some time so I would use them for the room."

John turned to look at Ronon and gestured towards the door so that he could have privacy with her. While he trusted his friend to keep things between them, there were just certain cases that he was not comfortable sharing with many. Teyla knew and understood how closed off to his feelings he was and to be forced to express them publicly was not easy.

He moved to stand beside her, his presence overwhelming in the space. "I am sorry," he started carefully. "I - really don't know what about all this is bothering me like that."

Teyla let out a long sigh before turning to him with an apologetic smile. "I am sorry as well. It was wrong of me to push you in the manner that I have. It only pained me to see you withdrawing into yourself as you have."

"And I appreciate you looking out for me. I will try to let you in more but you know..." John trailed off feeling too exposed already. She nodded understandably and placed her hand just above the curve of his elbow. The silent and gentle reassurance that she knew what he meant and that he did not need to continue further have him a great sense of relief.

Greatly appreciated by her acceptance of one of his greatest flaws, he switched gears. Grinning, John appeared heavily interested in the collection that was brought in for their new resident. "What can I do to help here?"

Teyla shifted her eyes back down to the box they stood beside. "You can begin by taking these linens and preparing the bed. I have an Athosian cover to spread across the top," she replied as she pulled out stirred fabrics. "I will prepare the banking room in the meanwhile."

For the following hour, the two worked as a unit to tackle such a task to make the area home for the Ancient woman. John continued to feel it was all unnecessary but this time, he knew well enough to keep his many opinions to himself. When they finished, they stood back and studied the room.

The sitting and sleeping areas were warm and inviting with the rich colors from the Athosian style curtains and throw covers. Large potted plants from the botany department took up since in the corners to give a touch of earth. Teyla decorated the bath with softer shades to enhance the beauty of the Lantean architecture. She included many soaps and lotions she grew to love from Earth and hoped that Cerese would enjoy them as well.

"Looks good. Maybe one day I'll have you decorate my room," John said, giving Teyla a cheeky smile.

"I would enjoy that very much. Would you like me to inform Dr. Jackson that we are ready for Cerese?"

He sighed knowing that it would have to happen sooner or later, but also that he couldn't have Teyla constantly running interference on the Cerese issue. "No, I'll do it."

Reaching up to his radio, he called for the appropriate channel. "Sheppard to Jackson and Beckett. We're ready to go."

The replies of acknowledgment came across as well as their notice to go collect Cerese. It was not long when the doors slid open with her peering into the room curiously. Behind her was Rodney ready to program the door crystals for her, as well as Jackson, Carson and her military escorts.

Cerese could see the two from earlier that morning waiting inside. She gave them a small nod as she walked in further to take a better look around. Taking in all the colors, it caught her by surprise the effort the humans put into making the space comfortable for her. The undue sentiment stirred many emotions in her that she struggled to subdue.

"Who is responsible for all this?" She asked, her tone rather neutral but still caused the man and woman to share an uneasy look.

"It was a shared effort by Colonel Sheppard and myself," the woman spoke, gesturing to the man that left Cerese feeling unsure and unwelcome. "My name is Teyla Emmagan. I once called the world we found you on my home. I was raised there from my birth."

Cerese studied the two for a moment but then choose to focus on the woman as the man, Colonel Sheppard his name she learned, appeared to scrutinize her deeply. Almost to the point that she felt near hostile intentions from him. "You are one of my children that I've guided there?"

Teyla glanced back to Sheppard, who shrugged. "I do not know if we share blood," she said carefully.

"We do not but I consider those that I've encouraged through the stargate to those lands as my own," Cerese smiled softly. She hesitated though as she looked to Sheppard. "Your lineage I cannot be so certain though. I am curious but do not wish to increase your discomfort with my presence."

John was finally beginning to reach his limit for the day of what he could have personally and emotionally. His friends knew that he did not deal well with such revelations and in fact one stepped in before he could react outwardly in a negative manner.

Carson slowly came up from behind Cerese and she turned her attention to his presence. "I could run a comparative DNA analysis but it would take a great deal of time to process," he said, glancing to John with a small nod. Cerese looked between them, knowing she was missing something but took in the knowledge that these people were close enough to one another to be skilled at communicating without words.

She hesitated as she looked back to Sheppard. "Thank you but it won't be necessary. Should Colonel Sheppard choose so, then at his discretion you may. I do not wish make him more uncomfortable than I have already," Cerese said gently but it only caused the suspicion in the room to grow. Her steps to put those at ease around her worked so far that it only did the opposite in a few. Her natural defensive instinct grew to the level that it forced her to step away from the people and glance around for possible exits.

Cerese's clear shift of demeanor put the military into defense as well. Dr. Jackson was quick to call them off. "Guys, just relax a minute. Go wait outside," he ordered the escorts, hands up to show the woman he held no weapons. The men looked to Sheppard for confirmation but he was unsure of what Daniel was doing himself. He nodded slightly but he and Teyla began moving closer to their group to aid in a possible defense.

"You're empathic, aren't you?" Daniel questioned causing a stir of surprise from John and Carson. "That's why you've been so cooperative with everything we've asked of you. You can sense our agitation, our fear."

No one said anything for a moment and Cerese did not reply. She need not to for she too was able to project her emotions onto others and did so with her discomfort for the situation and her inquisitiveness for them.

Nodding, Daniel understood completely. It took the others a little longer to process the alien influences filling them from within as if it were their own. Carson, never one to enjoy such moments could not help but to comment. "That was just bloody strange," he murmured. Cerese only passed him an understanding smile though she did find amusement in his expression.

"We'll leave you be to settle in," John spoke up for the first time since her arrival to the quarters. "I'll, uh, leave one escort out in the hall. Understand it's just precautionary for you as it is for us. If you need anything, just let him know and he'll pass the word on."

Cerese was slow to respond but she nodded. "My thanks Colonel Sheppard. I apologize if I caused additional troubles," she responded but then she sensed his hesitation. "Once you have done what it is your people needs, I will leave if it is what you wish."

The surprise everyone felt was expressed on their faces. Daniel had added annoyance as he glared at Sheppard out of the corner of his eye just as John felt a flash of guilt. "That's not necessary. I'm sure that we all can find a way to get along," he smiled. Turning to his friends, he nudged them towards the door.

"We will leave you to settle in," Teyla said as they started for the door. "If you are up to it in the future, would you be willing to speak to me about my people's history?"

Cerese glanced to Colonel Sheppard before she was willing to answer, making sure that he was acceptant of the question but he had his gaze fixed on Teyla. The emotions that came off him were strong but well concealed in his outward appearance that confused her deeply. "If you wish. I - do not have anywhere to be," she answered.

John looked up and cracked a small smile, causing her to grow even more confused at his actions. He found amusement in what she said but only waited for his friend to give her thanks and promise to return.

Cerese was unable to do anything but watch the humans leave. When she was finally alone, only then was she able to allow herself to relax enough to sit. For the first time since before she entered the stasis, she let herself cry.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

After everyone had left Cerese, it was agreed upon to give her time as they each were processing the things she had them feel. John did not like the new things that were discovered but at the same time, he found himself able to sympathize. The group was quiet as they returned to the control room where Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka was watching the video feed that had been set up.

"Anything going on?" John asked, moving around the consoles to take a look for himself.

"Nothing since you left. She hung out on the far side for short time and is now looking at the knick knacks from the Athosians," Lorne reported. "May I ask what happened in there?"

"Cerese is empathic. Just something to be aware of when you are around her so keep your emotions in check," Daniel explained to save Sheppard the need to answer. "I realized that all her answers and gestures were directed to put us at ease and soothe our fears. My team once stumbled over another Ancient, Merlin, though his gift was more telekinetic. When he was inside my consciousness, we were able to do, ohh, many things."

John grimaced. "Yeah I read those reports. That was when you were looking for that weapon to fight the Ori. Okay, so what does this mean for us? Because if she is going to be a threat, what are we going to do about it?"

"I have no clue," Daniel answered. "I don't know just how powerful she is and how the fact that she can't ascend influence her powers. We didn't really get that far when we were talking this morning."

"So all we can do is wait and see," John summarized annoyed.

Jackson could only nod. "Give her some time to settle in then I'll try talking to her some more. I do think it wouldn't hurt to let her walk around with one of us. Keeping her locked her in her room is no better than putting her in a cell. Let her get to know us and us her. Maybe we can learn more to see just how we can be mutually beneficial."

Teyla smiled at the suggestion and nodded her support. "If she is indeed Demiah from our stories, there is no record of wrongdoing. Still I would like to seek Halling for confirmation. He knows where the writings of our history is stored within the village and locations off world for posterity as his blood has been the keepers of knowledge."

"Why Halling? Wouldn't you know where we could find it?" John asked as he looked confused. This was the first he learned of their methods of record keeping and he actually felt as if she kept something from him after all the years they've worked so closely together.

She turned to look at him with a sad smile. "It is not something we share and is rarely spoken of outside of our people for the protection of our history. It was not intentionally kept from you but only one of our deepest held traditions that goes back generations."

"It's your legacy. It makes sense as it is similar to how the Ancients left their koisks on a number of worlds. We all know how much Jack loved them," Daniel smiled wryly.

"In any case, Halling is the one who knows and it will be Jinto to carry on that tradition."

"But what happens when something happens to one of them?" Rodney asked, poking holes already.

"Halling would have confided in someone where to find a location. No one knows who until that time comes. Others would know in secret if they were a confidant in the past and gets passed down within stories. Much like one of your treasure puzzles. It's not lost amongst the people if they choose to listen."

Sheppard still looked at her with a slight appearance of betrayal. He shook it off when she met his eyes. He wasn't fast enough though and Teyla caught the rare display of emotions in his face.

John saw her pull in her lip as she always did when she felt guilty, He swallowed his pride and smiled at her. His eyes telling her he understood and to his relief she returned his smile.

"Alright. Who is on duty up in the control room tonight?" Daniel asked softly, looking away from the obvious moment that he just witnessed between the two and to keep others from impeding on it further.

"I am. I have diagnostics scheduled on everything up here," Zelenka replied having had helped with set up in the area so that it didn't interfere. "I can look in on the monitors every now and then but I won't be able to watch through the night."

"Sounds like a plan. Everyone get some rest. I suspect the next few days to be very busy. I want to secure as much as we can so that we can open up enough sections in case Cerese wants to look around. If she wants to go into any of the labs, either Rodney or myself should be with her as we can read the Ancients texts quickly enough to stop her if she tries to access any vital information," Jackson said as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Right now, I'm going to bed."

"And I must collect Torren from Kanaan early in the morning," Teyla sighed as she turned to John. "We should return to share lunch with you as it will be time for the the camp's evening meal."

His smile came fast and naturally. "Awesome. It feels like I haven't hung out with TJ in awhile," he said softly to keep the conversation just between them. "I'll be sure to save you some jello and fries for TJ. Go get some sleep. We'll find each other tomorrow."

~~o.O.o.~~

Soft light announced his arrival. He carefully walk over to the bed. Cerese was lying on the covers her face still turned into the pillow she had cried herself into sleep. He bent over her his transparent hand brushing over her hair.

"Everything will be alright, my love," he said in a low voice. Deep regret filling his heart. "He needs your help. Even if he does not yet know."

When she stirred he quickly took a step back. "I never stopped loving you," he whispered, disappearing into the night.

"Aeolus?" Cerese called out sitting up abruptly and blinking in the night. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She was alone. There was no other presence in the room then. She was a stranger in her own home and couldn't help it. Atlantis was no longer the home of her people, but of those that came after. For a moment she wished that they had left her where she had been, sleeping unaware.

Though she wished she could just go back to sleep, but she could not. She had slept for the thousands of years beyond what she believed she would. There was much in this new life that she wished to learn, to know. One being that of Colonel Sheppard, whose physical appearance struck her so deeply that her emotions warred within her. The love she had felt for whom likely fathered his blood and the anger for the same man's abandonment of her.

Cerese slipped out of the bed and padded her way into the bathing room to rinse her face of the evidence of her sadness. She needed to be strong for the people that woke her. Though she had only meet this small group, she could tell that their actions were driven by good intentions and not malice.

She stared at her reflection in the looking glass, everything filling her mind at once. Her eyes stared back at her as there seemed to be a lesson that she failed to grasp in them. Something that she needed to know. She closed her eyes and opened her heart out to those around her. Neighboring sleeping quarters and the late night walkers that roamed the walls. She took a piece of every presence before she made a decision. Cerese was not ascended and the others would not be able to do anything to stop her.

Making her way to the doorway, it slid open in anticipation of her response. The young man stationed outside jumped in surprise as he turned to find her stopping short at the threshold. "I wish to speak with Dr. Jackson and Colonel Sheppard."

"Ma'am?"

"I do not wish for it to wait until daylight," she stated simply. "Dr. Jackson said to me that if there was something, I need only ask. I am asking you."

The young man hesitated before nodding. He reluctantly asked the control room to patch him through to the men. He hated having to wake them considering the lack of sleep the lead teams have had over the previous couple weeks. The disembodied sounds of voices echoed from his ear were clearly unhappy at the intrusion. "Yes. I understand it's the middle of the night Sir. She requested that she speak with the both of you now - No. She didn't tell me what - She said Dr. Jackson said she just had to ask if she - Yes. I'll bring her."

He looked back to her as she waited patiently for him to finish. "They asked that I bring you to the conference room. They will meet you there shortly," he reported. "If you wish to follow -"

"I know where it is. You may follow me," Cerese interrupted, the lack of patience that is known of her people coming out strong. She proceeded through the corridors without distraction. When she arrived, she was the only one present as of yet. Assuming that the humans stopped to find themselves some of the hot drink that she'd observed many with during her time in the infirmary. She took notice of a large display that had been put up and wandered over to observe it.

Reaching up to touch the screen curiously, it turned on and surprised her. As she shifted her focus on the contents, her heart began to race.

"This better be good," Colonel Sheppard grumbled as he dragged himself into the room. He was still dressed in jogging pants and dark shirt and held a cup his hand. Behind him, Dr. Jackson entered the room appearing equally as tired.

Cerese turned quickly to face them. "My apologies," she said quietly. "I wished to speak to you promptly. I did not think it could wait. But first, what is this?"

John raised an eyebrow at the question. It took a moment before it caught up that she wouldn't be familiar with their own technology. "A monitor. Similar to the one that's in the control area of the gateroom."

"No," she shook her head impatiently. "I already assumed as much. Please explain what you are doing."

Daniel was confused from his sleep and needed to take a closer look again. He made his way over and read the ancient text that rotated. "Some information about you that we found from our history and in the Atlantis systems. There was some information that appeared to be added after the evacuation that we're trying to access. It's heavily encrypted so we haven't had much luck."

She nodded. "You would. It appears to be code that Morose used. I don't understand. I was to believe that no one returned to Atlantis after the evacuation until your people came."

"Actually, we learned that Morose, who we know as Merlin in our history, did in fact return. I didn't know that he added information beyond what we already knew. At some point he came back and left clues that would lead to a weapon to use against the Ori."

"But this is about me," she stated. Sheppard let out a not so quiet sigh from where he sat on the other side of the room to remind them that they were not alone. Jackson especially as so that he wouldn't get lost in his rambles that he only recently learned that often got under General O'Neill skin.

"And that is what we are trying to understand as well. Cerese, I don't wish to be rude but why did you call for us?" Daniel asked, glancing back to the colonel in warning. The look of innocence the man gave in response stirred more confusion within her.

"I know your people are unsure of my presence. I do wish to gain your trust and learn more of your kind but I also want to help you in your endeavors against the Wraith and anything else that I may be capable of," Cerese answered, looking between them. "You have every right to suspect me of deceit and there is no way that I could truly prove myself except to ask for the opportunity."

Daniel nodded slowly as he pulled a chair out for her to have a seat. "Thank you but may I ask what made you come to this decision? Not that we aren't grateful, but we have never gotten much cooperation from the Ancients."

She smiled sympathetically as her soul tasted his uncertainty. "And for that reason alone I feel that I must. I do not know what else your history may have on me, or even what may have changed from what I know; but I have been considered much to be a - dark spot amongst my people. I rarely agreed to much that they had done and to think of what they had done and failed to rectify burns anger deep inside me."

Jackson let her stance absorb into him and looked to John for his opinion. He found the man looking as surprised as him and as cautious. Meeting his eyes briefly, John gave a very sharp, barely there nod.

"Okay," Daniel nodded. "We'll have to see where you can help us the most. I'm not sure what exactly at the moment..."

"If you ask McKay, his answer would be ZPMs," Sheppard spoke up, leaning his elbows on the edge of the table and his eyes locked on her.

She looked confused at the term and sought an answer from Dr. Jackson. "ZPM?"

"Zero Point Module. It's what we call the power devices you use to run the city. It requires three? At the moment we only have one that we try to use minimally so that we can reserve it for the shields when needed."

"You have not discovered the repository then?" Cerese asked with surprise. Both men perked up and after a moment shook their heads in response. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. The security measures protecting them are possibly the most effective I have ever seen produced."

"When we first came to Atlantis, we searched the city for power signatures and found none. Wouldn't we have picked up something strong enough to hide that much power?" Sheppard asked before he thought for a minute. He knew he wasn't the best person to have this discussion with her. Looking to Daniel, he was suddenly more awake. "We should get Rodney down here. Knowing Rodney, he's probably still awake anyway."

Nodding in agreement, Jackson called over the radio to have McKay join them. After he was told the purpose of their request, he practically ran up from his lab. "There can't be ZedPMs in the city! After six years, I think I would have figured that out!"

Cerese looked at the man in surprise and mild amusement. She glanced over at Sheppard who seemed to have been waiting for her to look his way. He offered a small smile and the hint of a shrug to his shoulders. He shared her amusement of the exuberant scientist but she felt more from him. The hope of a mutual peace between the two calmed the anxiety that welled in her. She returned his smile in acceptance for what he offered wordlessly, grateful for not needing to display either of their emotions for others to see again.

She waited for Dr. McKay to finish his speech about the impossibility of what he was told before she voiced herself again. "I can assure you that it is very true. The methods of protecting the power elements is quite unique. They were specifically designed and modified that our technology and the Wraith's would be incapable of locating it for security reasons."

"Sounds reasonable," John said in respect to the strategy behind the protection of something so valuable.

McKay was somewhat mollified in the chance that they had what they needed under their noses for so long. "Yes, I suppose," he sniffed indifferently. "Though it doesn't matter if you are unable to locate and crack the security."

"Yes, I understand. But I haven't shared everything yet," Cerese responded in a bored tone that reflected her tolerance of the man's self importance. Approval ebbed from Sheppard and it was enough to push her on. "I was a part of those that set up the location to protect such a power source."

He blinked for a moment as he stared at her. Sheppard let out a chuckle at the sight of his friend stunned speechless. "I think we know what we will be doing in the morning," he interceded. "While this is all great news, I'm exhausted."

Cerese sat up straighter, feeling remorseful. "I am sorry Colonel Sheppard. I did not consider your need for sleep being more than what I am used to. I suppose my announcement should have waited for daylight."

"It's alright. What's done is done. Right?" He smiled hesitantly at her before turning to his friend. "Rodney, we'll deal with it later. What's another day or two after everything?"

"But - Oh fine. Go, sleep. I'm just going to go back and do - yeah, I'm going back to my lab," he muttered after noticing Sheppard's glare and then Daniel sitting half asleep, but struggling to translate the history on Cerese and half listening to the conversation.

"Jackson! We're going back to bed. We'll continue all this later," John informed the man and was waved off. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to look at Cerese as she continued to sit, staring at him like he was a lost piece of a puzzle. "Uh...How about I walk you back to your quarters?"

Her head canted to the side as she considered his invitation. "Thank you Colonel Sheppard," she said before standing to follow him to out of the room, checking to confirm that Dr. Jackson was oblivious to their departures.

"It's not a problem," he shrugged. "I'm going that way anyway."

"I still appreciate your assent after my disturbing your rest," she smiled but was still continued to be unsure about him.

John considered his thoughts about her and how everything seemed to come and change so fast. "Eh - you can call me John I guess. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate your help in whatever you can. It's just - well it's just that things have been so bad. It's pretty much been pure dumb luck that we've survived this thing with the Wraith the way we have."

"John..." Cerese tested his name carefully. She glanced back over at him as they walked slowly. "To be capable of fighting a cunning enemy, it takes a great mind. From what Dr. Jackson told me yestermorning, the Wraith awoke in large numbers at once rather than in increments. You have much to be proud of."

They had neared her door and he was eager to end the topic of conversation. "Well, you should try to get some rest. Knowing McKay, he'll run you ragged later after the flood gates of info you set on him. 'Night," he smiled slightly.

"Goodnight," she said back, watching as he turned to head off for his own quarters. The man from before was with her still as he resumed his position. Raising an eyebrow, eyed him as she entered her room. Affording herself a smile, Cerese felt confident and pleased that she could help in righting a wrong done many years past.


	6. Chapter 6

On most occasions, John would be up to meet Teyla for an early breakfast and then to see her off as she returned to her people to collect her son from his father. This morning he was able to sleep in for a little longer due to the middle of the night meeting their new Ancient insisted on. He had been quite pissed at the interruption, but it passed when she announced that she knew where in Atlantis there were ZPMs. He might had even been willing to admit he started to like her more when she knocked Rodney down a peg or two.

'An olive branch,' Daniel said. Sometimes it made a difference. So there he was standing outside her door as he tried to work up the nerve to go forward. No doubt Cerese could feel his emotions through the thick walls of Atlantis. He wasn't sure who should feel more violated. Himself for someone knowing how he felt when he wanted no one to. Or Cerese, who seemed to feel those around her constantly, possibly unwillingly. John soon decided she had it bad because she would be forced to turn her emotions onto others. Definitely worse because of the double edged blade in that gift.

Giving up, John ran his hand over the door crystals and waited. It seemed almost as if the doors hesitated before they slid open. Peeking inside, he hoped that she wasn't undressed or anything. That would be awkward. "Hello? Cerese?" he called.

"I am here," she called, before appearing from the balcony doorway. "Is there something you need me for Colonel Sheppard?"

John pulled in a breath before shaking his head. "No, not yet at least. I'm sure Rodney will come looking for you soon. I'm actually here to take you to breakfast. The food's not the greatest but it's edible. You do eat, right?"

Cerese smiled gently and nodded. "Yes. I do although I believe Dr. Jackson had arranged to have something delivered to me. I am under the impression that I am unwanted to be amongst Atlantis' new inhabitants."

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Looking at her, he wasn't sure how to respond to her words because she wasn't wrong. "It's just security. As much for us, it's for you too. It will probably take some time, but we're all going to need to get to know one another better before we'd be comfortable allowing you to go free in the city. Let's just say our history with visitors hasn't always been a positive one. So - let's just start small. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Cerese couldn't help smile at the man before her. She could feel the honesty in him and was glad it wasn't just a pretense. "I would very much like your company," she answered. To her surprise a flutter of panic passed through her. She studied the man and could feel his insecurity.

"Great," he answered with a small smile. He turned around abruptly. Another flash of worry hit her followed by anticipation and nervousness.

Walking to the mess was a silent affair as the Colonel obviously wasn't a man of many words. But it gave Cerese enough time to study him. He was a complex puzzle of emotions. Though they were strong, they were buried deeply as she had already learned. She wonder what could have provoke this feelings.

"Hey Sheppard. Where's Teyla?" the scientists word interrupted her musing, but it also resulted in another wave of intense affection from the man beside her.

"You ever listen, McKay? She is picking up TJ," John answered and though his voice was annoyed the words were still accompanied by similar emotions but tainted with a sadness. She could not help but to look to him often as the turbulence beneath his outward behavior both overwhelmed and fascinated her.

It seemed like the scientist realized her for the first time as he turned his face to her and blinked in surprise. "You ready to go find the ZedPM's?" he asked eagerly.

"I wish you a good start of the day," Cerese ignored the question as she expressed desire for his success although in a noncommittal way. In her years, she had worked with those with similar personalities that would focus on one thing while disregarding everything else. It was something that irritated her greatly.

And so it seemed it did with Sheppard for he interrupted before the man could continue. "Rodney, take a break. We're having breakfast first."

"You've any idea how late it is? What the hell did you do all morning?"

"It's only 0730 hours and I just got up an hour ago," John whined. The burning need for food and caffeine beginning to take over. "You probably ate throughout the night. Did you already forget that little meeting after midnight?"

Rodney blinked in irritation, but fell into step. "An hour ago? Oh yeah. I tried to see if I could find alternate power sources or anything else that could hide something like a ZedPM room. No go by the way."

"You wouldn't Dr. McKay. I doubt that you were searching in the proper section. When I show you later, I doubt that you would be pleased," Cerese voiced herself as she followed and observed the men enter the queue where others were going. John handed her a platter and she looked at it confused. "I do not require enough food to fill this."

John smirked and glanced to Rodney who was busy piling things onto his tray already. "Most don't but it's just to carry your plate and everything easier. Besides it's usually plated already. Usually dinner is dished out fresh."

She nodded her understanding of their methods of mealtime and followed through the line. Her smile was easy as the two battered and offered their recommendations. The food was different than what she recalled before her stasis and from what Carson had given her when he had her stay in the medicine area but did appear a bit more appealing and said so.

"Hospital food always sucks," Sheppard explained simply. "I think it's purpose to encourage people to get better faster and to get the hell out of there."

An eyebrow raised at his tone. "You have spent much time in the medical room?" Cerese questioned as they continued on to their seats. Sure glanced around feeling surprised that while there were moments of curiosity towards her come up, they left just as fast as those around returned to either their conversations, meals, or work that they seemed intent on.

"Some," he replied more carefully.

"Lots. Sheppard sometimes suffer from a self sacrifice complex that gets him seriously injured when on a rescue mission. He was in there for at least a week when Teyla had Torren," Rodney commented around a mouthful of food.

Cerese looked over to John who was focused intensely on his morning meal. Accepting that the subject was now closed she turned to her own tray and assessed the food that she was insisted on taking by the two. She picked up and unwrapped a small cup that held an odd looking blue substance that bounced as it moved. Putting it back down immediately, she looked back at the others who were quietly eating. Dr. McKay was also reading something on a tablet she observed him carrying whenever she's seen him.

A large shadow was cast over her as another male joined the table. He didn't sit immediately as he eyed her critically. "Jackson wants me to make friends so I invited her," John commented as he noticed his friend and Cerese's intimidation of the looming presence.

"Doesn't look like much friend making going on," Ronon grunted as he sat down beside Sheppard and across from Rodney.

"Hey," John objected and glanced apologetically to Cerese who smiled in acceptance. "It's early, and we're hungry. Conversation will pick up - soon. Right?"

"Of course," she responded before moving to try the fluffy substance that had been explained to her as eggs. It took her a moment to assess the flavors before she continued in the content silence of the table.

Ronon continued to eye her as he ate. Turning to Sheppard, he asked, "What's the plan?"

Shrugging the man swallowed a mouthful of his coffee. "Breakfast right now. Jackson wants to see Cerese at some point today and Rodney wants her to help him find the ZPMs that are supposedly hidden in Atlantis."

"They should remain where they were as long as others who knew of their location returned," she commented. "I would be happy to work with Dr. McKay after our morning meal. Unless you have something other intended for me?"

He contemplated it for awhile over several bites of his eggs and toast. "Sounds good. We can start on that after lunch," John replied.

Rodney looked up at that and frowned, his tablet and pancakes forgotten. "What? Why? Why can't we start now? Or after we're done eating?"

"Because we don't know what we'll be running into. Wait for Teyla to get back so that she can be there as well," he glared. Of course he left out the fact that he knew she would be encouraging his building a trust with Cerese.

Before he could protest, she leaned closer to try to view his tablet. He had been working on coding that she recognized as her own. "What are you attempting, Dr. McKay?"

"Oh, uh," he looked over at John unsure.

"Just spill it McKay."

"I'm trying to work through the encryption from the database that was inside your lab on Old Athos. It's actually been quite a challenge trying to figure it out," he admitted. "What were you working on that you had took such a complicated route to hide the place and information?"

Cerese smiled as she looked back down at the tablet. Pointing to the device, she asked, "May I?"

Rodney blinked before handing it over wordlessly. He watched her as she glanced over the code before inputting an algorithm he recognized. It actually made him feel slightly inferior and silly for not considering something so simple. As the algorithm processed, changing the gibberish coding into something more defined, he was eager to study it further.

She handed him the tablet back once it was finished and the data that was hidden, revealed. "Here you are. It's nothing that others haven't worked on. Only I chose to focus on the protection of my children that would sustain many generations after I would be unable to do so myself."

John looked up, paying closer attention as she referred to Teyla's people. McKay met his gaze for a moment before turning to the research. The further along in the information he got, he became more intent on the content. "You were - you... You were really close?" he questioned, surprised and eager.

"The basis and idea has been done before but required the use of one of our power sources. I wanted to try to divert away from the dependence of it as it could only last so long before it would collapse. I wanted something that would be a natural power source that would last as long as the lands."

"What are you two talking about?" John interrupted.

Rodney turned back to him with a bright grin. "She was working on a natural shield that was powered similar to our solar panels but would actually pull energy from the sun and any technology that was not ancient in design..."

Letting the new knowledge sink in, there was complete silence at the table while they thought about the implications that were made. McKay was impatient as he waited for John to catch up. "She was making a shield that could cover the entire planet and suck the energy from Wraith ships, making them inert. Almost like the kids' planet, but that was a more straightforward approach and covers only so far. This would have made Athos a virtual black hole for the Wraith. If they were to approach the thermosphere, the shield would power up, drawing off the ships and cause them to get stuck in the mesosphere, burning up and the energy would be stored in the shield source for the next time the Wraith would decide to visit. Quite ingenious!"

"Perhaps. I was unable to complete it," Cerese added, feeling remorseful. "As long as the Wraith haven't destroyed the lands, the prototype should still be there."

Nodding, McKay continued to read the logs. "When we went there and found you, it doesn't look like they've been back since we evacuated the camp. Perhaps just to scout the region for survivors but other than that, nothing. Oh hey, question for you. The security system you had on the lab. The warning was vague. Only the ones that guided the people may gain entry?"

Reluctance and curiosity warned around the table. Hesitating, she was unsure of how to respond because she wasn't confident that she wanted to know yet herself. The thoughts behind it saddened her deeply and it showed in the despairing tone of her response. "It meant that only those of our blood may enter. The children of Aeolus or myself, but I do not believe it would be from my lineage."

"What do you mean?" John asked, his voice gruff with the possibility of learning that this woman may be his great-great, add some more greats, grandmother.

She looked at him directly, her eyes softening as she let herself think back and mourn a moment. "Because the child that I conceived by Aeolus and birthed died a year after we left your homeworld for this galaxy. There has been no one to carry on my line. What Aeolus may have done after - I do not know."

Each person at the table was quiet, their thoughts about the lost of a young child affecting them differently from the ways of their individuality and of their upbringing. The first one to speak after such a sorrowing admission was the least she anticipated. "What was her name?" Ronon asked.

Cerese expressed her gratitude in a gentle voice. "Korene," she said. Remembering her short time with her child, she smiled as flashes of memories came to her. "As an infant, she was very bright and enjoyed the sun and grass where I worked on the shield. She was fascinated by the clouds in the sky and would sit with Aeolus for hours watching them go by."

John could see the loss and longing in her eyes as she stared out through the windows of the mess hall where the sun was shining in the sky. He let the moment sit before finishing his breakfast. He couldn't relate to completely as he never had any children of his own. The closest he ever became was when Tyela named her son after her father and himself. Unofficially, she had selected him as a the role of a godfather, to care for Torren should anything happen to her or Kanaan.

Cerese broke out of her reverie and smiled at the others. Looking to her tray, she pushed it away feeling a loss of appetite.

"Oh, you're not eating that?" Rodney asked, pointing his fork at her cup of jello.

"You may have it," she said as she handed it over, pleased to see the happy grin on his face. "I would be willing to assist you with other tasks if you need assistance when you finish Dr. McKay if it is acceptable for Colonel Sheppard."

He looked over to his friend, practically begging. John rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of toast into his mouth to avoid having to say anything to make his friend suffer some. "Yeah, fine. We can hang out in your lab. I was serious when I said we'll look for the ZPMs after lunch. We've gone six years with limited power. A few more hours won't kill you."

"Of course I know that! It would hurt to let her see some of the things that we can't make heads or tails of. Considering the encryption she put on the computers at that lab, she may be able to crack some of these others! Right?" McKay turned to Cerese for confirmation. The anticipation he felt was infectious and she was too eager to participate in something productive.

"I could attempt it. I should advise you that I wasn't the only one that formulated security measures. I could at least give you another opinion."

John finished up and glared at his friend. Cleaning up his tray, he turned to Ronon. "You know where we'll be if you want to come save me from boredom," he groaned as he stood. Looking to Cerese, he pointed at her tray, "Want me to take that for you?"

She looked down at the remains that she hadn't finished. Taking the toasted slice of bread, she shook her head. "No thank you. Just guide me to where your people dispose their remains. I wish to do for myself."

He looked at her for a moment before offering a nod in acceptance and guided her away from the table. Once outside of hearing range of his friends, he leaned in to whisper. "Just a fair warning. McKay tends to get really cranky with people in his lab. We tend to give him a little extra leeway with his attitude but it's just the way he is. He's Rodney and everyone that's been with the expedition since the beginning knows and expects it."

"I have worked with many with a similar demeanor. I can handle him. If he gets to be too much then you could show me something else that your people have done within Atlantis, or I could return to my room."

"Let's just take it slow and see how it goes," he replied. "Let's go before McKay has a conniption. I'm not in the mood to deal with him all day."

"You care for him though," Cerese commented as they begun to make their way through the corridors, taking the long way down to the labs.

John shrugged, already knowing that he needed not to respond out loud, but then he rethought. "I do as you can read, he is my friend. But as I said he can be difficult without intending to."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and John found that he started to relax. He wondered if Cerese was behind it, but he couldn't bring himself to fight against it. Maybe her gift would prove useful in dealing with Rodney as he could already hear the scientists complaints.

"Shut up, Rodney," John said entering the lab with Cerese behind him. To his utter surprise Rodney did just that. He looked at the two for a moment.

"Great, you're here already." He waved at the assistant, he had obviously yelled at, to go away. "I have already prepared a few things I wanted to go over with you."

"Very well," Cerese answered smiling. She moved over to his side as John found a quiet corner and sat down on a chair. Though he had started to trust Cerese, he still would look out for Rodney and make sure he was safe while the two scientists worked. "What is it that you wish for me to see Dr. McKay?"

The excitement came off the man in waves. "Okay so you said you worked with coding. What? Like the shields and such? What about power generation - without using ZedPMs? Tell me what you think of this?" He gestured to a contraption sitting on top of the table beside him.

She eyed it speculatively, but was unsure of what it was and said so. "What is it?"

Rodney was without words for a moment before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's a power generator we designed that uses naquadah. I was hoping that you might be able to help streamline it a bit more or suggest some other alternatives so that we don't have to be so dependent on ZedPMs."

John watched as she began questioning the scientists about the specifics on their generators. He settled down in his chair with a sigh, knowing that it was going to be a long morning and wished that Teyla might decide to come back sooner than she normally would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Message: **Happy 4th of July to my followers. Hope everyone is having a fun and relaxing day and not melting in this ridiculous heat and humidity! I'm personally staying inside the air conditioning while my uncle goes out to man the grill because I don't want to cook inside either.

* * *

Waking early was rarely a problem for Teyla except for this morning. All night she had found it difficult to find a peaceful rest as her mind continued to think about Cerese. Her people may be small in numbers these days, but their history went back many generations and for as long as their collective memory remembered, they have lived on Athos under the protection of Demiah. There were so many details, both small and large that plagued her mind now keeping her from sleep. The woman's connection to her people was not the first. The possibility that she was somehow linked to John caused deep concern for her friend.

Needless to say, she walked through the stargate and onto New Athos with a large mug of her friends' coffee in efforts to coax her through the morning. She had to smile when she found her childhood friend already waiting for her. "Halling! I see Demiah has blessed the lands with rain fall," she greeted him, earning an amused frown as this kind of greeting was know to be old fashioned among the younger generation.

"Yes, she has. May she bless your day as well, Teyla!" Halling returned to her as he approached through the clearing around the stargate. "It has been many suns since you have visited last. Is everything satisfactory in the city of the ancestors and with our friends?"

Teyla nodded slightly. "Yes, it has been far too long my friend. Things in Atlantis have been - unusual as always. There is much that we will need to discuss but it can wait for the moment. How has Torren been?"

"He has been well. Kanaan has found it most difficult to contain the boy when the time for your arrival draws near. Considering that you are near two suns past when you would normally come, you can imagine his impatience."

"Then I hope that I have arrived in time before Kanaan loses his bearings," she replied as she handed off the sack of goods she carried on her back from Atlantis. "I have brought some items courtesy of Dr. Jackson. He wishes everyone well."

"His offer is very generous, return our gratefulness."

"I will," Teyla said. They walked in silence for a few moments. "Halling there is an urgent matter I have to discuss with you."

He turned his head gazing at her curiously. "You have found something on Old Athos?" Halling questioned.

Teyla nodded. "Yes. The information we discovered proved true. You remember the old cavern that I had shown Colonel Sheppard when they first came to us near the base of the great mountain that survivors used to hide from the Wraith? Within, we found a hidden laboratory by an ancestor."

"Humm, yes, I do. What was in the cavern? You found remnants left by the Ancestors?"

"Uh um. Yes, we did," Teyla said hesitating not sure how to say the next part. "That was not all we found?"

"Teyla you sound like someone who wishes to confess a wrong doing," Halling said amused.

"No, it's not that. It's just what we found that makes it hard to tell."

He smiled at her with great patience. He knew she would find the words on her own in her way but her agitation appeared to run deep. "Why do you not just tell me and we will see."

"We found Demiah," she said, stopping. As predicted Halling too froze turning to her.

"You found our mother?" Halling asked unbelieving. "You did not desecrate her grave?"

"No," Teyla quickly answered. "We did not as she was not dead, just sleeping."

"By the Ancestors."

"Yes, I believe I thought the same when I found out. Listen, Halling I know this is much to take in and I still need you to confirm a few things. I also felt the need to explain our methods of history keeping to our friends."

Halling let out a sigh. They started to walk along the path again to the camp as he considered her words. "I believe that you had well intentions in sharing such information. While I trust your reasoning for doing so, and perhaps agree, others of our people may not agree," he cautioned.

She glanced up at him quickly. "I am aware and prepared for their words."

He gave her a brief nod in acceptance and the two continued quietly the rest of the way to the settlement. It was not long before they were noticed on their approach and familiar faces came closer. One of the first being Halling's son, Jinto. He had grown over the years into a bright and observant young man.

"Teyla! Is Colonel Sheppard visiting soon? He promised to play some football with us," he greeted with a giant grin on his face.

She could not help but to laugh. "I do not know when the Colonel will be able, but I will pass your message along to him when I return. I am sure that he will find a way to come play with you one day."

"Jinto, please inform Kanaan that Teyla has arrived and then put word out amongst everyone that the historians are to meet with her after the sun sets," Halling interrupted. The easy smile that was on the boy's face fell slightly as he looked between the two. He nodded before running off.

"I pray that you know what you are doing with revealing such information," he whispered to her.

"I do as well," she murmured back as they continued to her own tent where her friends had prepared a light meal for her as they knew it was early for her.

~~o.O.o.~~

The new knowledge that Kanaan had been one of those selected amongst her people to preserve Athosian history, surprised Teyla greatly. On the opposite spectrum, the anger in his face troubled her and sought her comfort in Torren as he sat calmly on her lap as he played with a gift of crayons and paper from her friends.

"It matters not what they have done for us. Other worlds have offered grain and fruits when our crops did not fair and we would not consider sharing this much of ourselves with them," Kanaan argued, not having given Teyla the chance to explain herself after she first requested access to the repositories.

She looked over the faces of the small group, some appearing reserved and willing to listen, and a couple more difficult as Kanaan's response. "I did not tell them maliciously, and it was only that of the team and Dr. Jackson. You know these people as they are much one of us as any person we would take in if they asked. I trust that they would not break our confidence by telling the first world they come across."

"It has been our way for generations..." Sekani spoke from his place.

Teyla shook her head. "And what of our people if they were taken again? I know it's been our way, but if we let just a few others know so that at least our names would not disappear, where is the harm? The children of the Ancestors value history just as much as we do. Of all those in our stars, I would believe that they would respect it the most to let our lessons live on amongst their group."

Halling too had begun to grow weary of the arguing that had gone back and forth. "Let it settle for now. We can revisit that issue after. Teyla, please tell us of your most recent adventure and why it has led you back to our lands. Perhaps some minds could be swayed once they know more."

Everyone had settled down, but Teyla could still taste the tension in the air. "Two days ago, we returned to Old Athos after learning of a possible hidden lab there, built by one of the ancestors. We did find it, but we also found something that we did not believe to be there despite the possibility."

Sekani leaned forward as he listened intently. Her hesitation in selecting the words she chose to use stood out to him. "What is it that you are afraid of child? Do you fear what we may think of your discovery?"

She smiled softly. "It's just - very different than what we've come across. It is also a very personal situation for Colonel Sheppard - and for our people. What we found - connects him to our people. At least that is what I believe from what I have learned so far."

"Tell them Teyla," Halling encouraged from his seat beside her.

Teyla looked to him for the added courage she required. "Inside the cave where our past generations hid from the Wraith, there was a laboratory that was marked to be opened only by the blood of those that built it. We do not know why it did not open for him on our first visit there, but having known what we were looking for specifically... In any regard - inside there was a stasis chamber with a living ancestor inside. Dr. Beckett revived her and had her brought back to Atlantis with us. It wasn't until the next day when we met to discuss her that we learned her name. She is called Cerese, but she also informed us, as well as Dr. Jackson confirmed, that through history on their homeworld, Cerese had gone by many names. One of them being Demiah."

It was quite near silent in the tent where the only sounds came from the breaths that were let out. "You found the ancestor that protected our people all those generations ago?" Kanaan asked in a stunned whisper.

She nodded slightly. "That is what we believe. That is why I am asking for access to our repositories so that Dr. Jackson and I could go over them and compare our histories to see if she is speaking the truth."

The group exchanged silent glances to one another to communicate their need to speak in private. Kanaan looked back at Teyla, as if trying to figure something out with her. "How is this ancestor connected to Colonel Sheppard as you claimed?"

Her eyes narrowed at his suspicious tone. "No one will say it aloud, but it is possible that he may be a descendant of either her or her mate that returned to Earth with the rest of their people. You know how Ancestor technology responds to both natural carriers of their genes and those that received Dr. Beckett's therapy, much in the same as the gifted of our kind does with the Wraith's. Of all those that were with us that discovered her former living space, as well as the lab, it was only his that the locks responded to."

"Please give us some time to discuss amongst ourselves," he conceded after several moments. "We will send for you once a decision has been made."

The way he answered caused her pause. She was well aware of the animosity her son's father felt towards her friend, but it mattered not the amount of reassurances she gave him that nothing has ever occurred between her and John. In the end, it caused a strain on their friendship and dissolution of their romantic involvement. She was forced to nod her acceptance and gathered Torren up in her arms before leaving the tent. Teyla looked up to the noon sun in the sky and offered a silent prayer to the ancestors for their blessings in her quest.

~~o.O.o~~

John stood next to Chuck in operations, secretly waiting for Teyla's return while pretending to be interested in a status report. He had left Rodney and Cerese in the lab with Ronon watching over them, knowing that she would be due back any time now.

He smiled when the first chevron began to light up. He cut his conversation short and was down the stairs before the horizon was fully established or Chuck had confirmed who was dialing in. The pool rippled and his smile grew as she walked through the event horizon and into the gateroom. Upon seeing her welcoming party, Teyla returned his smile and Torren squealed when he saw his Uncle John waiting.

"Hey pal! Hi Teyla," he greeted both, taking the boy from his mother for his welcome home cuddle. John studied her, noticing her exhausted expression. "How did it go?" he asked not able to cover his worry completely.

"Do you mind if we bring Torren to our meeting and I will tell you and Dr. Jackson together?"

"Nah. It's not a problem. You know Jackson doesn't mind TJ the way Woolsey did," John answered frowning slightly. Turning his attention to Torren to lighten the mood, he asked, "So pal. How was your time with your father?"

Teyla enjoyed their little trip to her quarters as her son responded to him with his babble. On their return to Dr. Jackson's office, she asked John about his day, carefully avoiding the topic of Cerese. After he explained his morning with their newest addition in the city, she was relieved to learn that John had spent quite some time with the ancient woman by his own doing.

"Hello Teyla, Colonel," Daniel interrupted her and John from behind. "Good to have you back. We should go to my office to discuss your trip."

"We were actually just on our way there now," Teyla said smiling at the abruptness of Dr. Jackson. She and John exchanged an amused glance before following their leader silently.

Once inside the glass enclosure that always gave John the feeling that he was trapped inside a fishbowl, everyone took their seats. TJ took his place on his lap, earning an amused smile from Daniel.

"How did our request go with your historical leaders?" he asked Teyla, getting right now to business even though his eyes were focused on a file folder that he had carried with him since their encounter in the corridor.

"Halling informed me that there were a few - specific - people who were not quite so accepting of my sharing the information with you. After I explained the situation, they asked to discuss amongst themselves. Halling eventually admitted that there were two that were adamantly against it, but they were overruled by the majority of the council. It was decided that Kanaan and Halling would collect any information related to Old Athos and Demiah and bring it to Atlantis. Part of the agreement was that one of them must stay with the records at all times until they could be returned to where they are stored," she explained but both men could see the tension in her as she spoke.

Daniel hesitated a moment but in the silent conversation of eyes with Sheppard, they agreed to let it go. He believed that John would try drawing out of her problem in private later. "Then I'll tell you about what I found so far. I didn't make the connection before, and I'm unsure if it is really related but there is a place on Earth called Athos as well. Mount Athos."

"You're kidding, right?" John asked looking up at Daniel in confusion and then at Teyla who just shrugged helplessly.

"Well, no. It's a small peninsula in the northeast of Greece . It's famous as there is a large number of temples and retreats inhabitants by monks. I actually spent some time there years ago studying some of the remains from ancient Greece, but totally forgot about it. I think because my primary studies was in Egyptian culture. Anyway, despite the amount of conflict that hit the region of hundreds of years, it remained relatively unscathed except for within the first five centuries, give or take. It survived World War I and II untouched, Hitler agreed to leave the island alone when he claimed Greece. Women are actually forbidden to go there, except in special circumstances. They've been known to house women and children refugees for short periods, but they are restricted in their access."

Teyla listened in fascination, though she wondered about the banishment of women. "There is nothing like that in our history that I can recall. The cavern though was at the base of what we referred to as the Great Mountain, but I do not see any relevance."

"I don't think that is of any matter. But I'm hoping that we can find some reverence in your records, there are a few old legends about who founded and built Mount Athos. I wonder if they or he was somehow connected to Athos here. I would like to ask Cerese herself if she knows anything about this. From the legends she should have known the founders."

Sheppard shrugged a shoulder at that, his eyes staying on TJ as the boy played with his watch. "I think she might, if she knows anything about it."

"I am certain that if she knows anything, she will help," Teyla supported John's assumption. She looked down at her own watch. "Kanaan and Halling should be dialing in soon."

"I wonder if she knows anything about Aeolus," Daniel mumbled distracted.

John's ears perked upon hearing the name. He quickly frowned, but then turned his attention back on Torren. Watching Torren however triggered a memory of what Cerese had told him. "Hey, is there anything about a child in the stories?" John asked, looking up. "She let it slip during breakfast that she and her - whatever he was - had a daughter. I think she said her name was Corinne or something."

Daniel sat back in his chair and blinked in surprise. "Um, actually yes. There are reference in both the Greek and Roman counterpart of a daughter. The Roman Ceres' daughter was Proserpina, and the other was Persephone. She was also known as Kore, meaning the maiden."

He took a breath as he thought about it more, unsure of the importance of it now but knew they were missing something great. "She became the Queen of the Underworld. Homer describes her as the formidable and majestic queen of the underworld, who carried the curses of men upon the souls of the dead."

Teyla's eyes widened at that. She was unable to stop the shiver of foreboding that ran up her spine. "That sounds rather dark compared to the gentle woman that we have. Surely such contrasts could not come from mother and daughter?"

"The change could have been influenced on the child if raised in such a state. The myth is believed that Hades, a god of the underworld, abducted her. For what purpose, who knows. One version was that he was in love with Demeter but took the next best thing, her daughter," Daniel responded. "What did Cerese say happened to her?"

"Just that she died not long after returning to the Pegasus Galaxy. Didn't say how. I think we assumed that she was infected," John murmured. "You think she was actually taken? That someone lead Cerese and her - whatever - to think she was dead?"

"It wouldn't be the only time something like that would happen," Jackson answered.

"But what's with the whole underworld thing? Makes me think of Wraith ships. I'll admit it was one of the first thoughts I had when I was on the ship when we went to find Teyla and Sumner..."

The connection in his words ignited something in the three as they sat in silence. The only sound came from Torren's babbling. No one wanted to say out loud what they thought. They couldn't be sure, but John doubted that the woman knew based on the feelings of loss and longing he experienced in her presence. The thought that perhaps, Cerese's daughter was somehow related to the Wraith.


	8. Chapter 8

After the pleasantries were done and over with, John and Teyla helped carry the baskets of rolls, pelts, and papers containing the Athosian history down to the lab that Daniel had arranged for. She was quick to offer an excuse of having a need to seek out Rodney to escape from having to deal with Kanaan.

The coldness coming off the man that he avoided as much as possible made him uncomfortable in his presence but he fought the urge to let it show. He caught Halling eyeing the both of them cautiously, clearly ready to step in should an incident arise. Unfortunately for Sheppard, he could not think of a reason for such bitterness from a man he rarely interacted with.

Daniel was in his element once he was able to really begin to look at all the pieces of their colleague's history that he was oblivious to everything around him. John made sure that everyone was settled before he left after Teyla, silently falling into step beside her. She was aware of his presence long before and sighed. "I do not wish to discuss it," she said tiredly.

"I wasn't going to ask," he drawled, glancing down at her. He was quiet as they grew closer to their teammate's lab. Both were confused as they reached the door as neither heard the sounds of the usual complaining and yelling going on.

Peeking through the doorway, John saw Rodney and Cerese standing on opposite sides of the work table with their attention focused on a number of notebook computers set up. He reached back to grab Teyla's hand as they slipped in to make their way to Ronon's side. The only response they received was a glance and smile from Cerese.

"They've been like that for almost two hours now," Ronon huffed, clearly struggling to stay awake through the boredom.

"What are they doing?" Sheppard questioned as he craned his neck to try to see some screens from his position but couldn't make any sense of the changing images.

"Don't have a clue."

John nodded his understanding as he eyed Cerese. He wanted to talk to her but knew it would be difficult with Teyla so near for what he wanted to ask. Her head canted to the side slightly after a moment. If someone hadn't actually been watching her, the movement wouldn't be obvious. Even then, it was slight but enough to key John to know she was tasting the atmosphere around them.

Cerese pulled in a breath and looked up and around. Looking to him directly, she smiled. "We are doing what Dr. McKay calls 'streamlining.' While I am putting together the coding to reduce your energy consumption by an additional thirty percent, he is reviewing it as to assure that - I did not make any errors. Colonel Sheppard. Would it be alright if I were to speak with you privately for a moment?" she questioned.

John could feel Teyla's questioning look on him as he nodded and mention for Cerese to step out of the lab. He quickly turned back before stepping out of the door, shrugging at Teyla, to cover the fact that Cerese was only responding to his request.

"What was that about?" Ronon asked looking at the door with a frown.

Teyla's eyes stayed on the figures leaving the room as she answered . "I do not know."

John lead Cerese to a nearby balcony in silence, pondering how to word his request on how he wanted to use her skill. Unaware to him, she studied his emotions the whole way following his inner struggle. She was capable of figuring out that whatever he wanted from her caused him trouble and made him uncomfortable. Cerese couldn't help but smile. The stoic man was so heartwarmingly selfless and unaware of himself. She decided to help him and ease his discomfort.

"Whatever that it is bothering you, all you need is ask," she encouraged.

John looked up surprised and then smirked as he learned that she was was reading him. "Uh, as you know we have guests, uh not really guests as they are our friends,"- great now he sounded like Rodney. Cerese nodded and suddenly John was flooded with a comfortable warmth. "Never mind," he suddenly blurted. "The thing is Kanaan, he is the father of Teyla's son, he is one of the guardians of her people's history," he explained.

"You do not trust him," Cerese stated bluntly interrupting him. She could feel the guilt rush over him.

"Uh..." He started to say when she held up her hand stopping John. She knew him well enough now to understand that his feelings were not born out of egoism, but true worry. He was confused himself, but he had good instincts and she trusted them.

"If you bring me to him, I will see if his intentions are true but may I suggest that this conversation remain between you and I as. I do not think Teyla would be very pleased to learn about this."

A relieved breath rushed out of John. "Sorry to ask you for something like this."

She turned to him appearing confused. "I do not recall you asking for anything. Is there something that you wish to ask of me?" His eyes widened as he nodded the pass she was giving even if he may not deserve such a gift.

Looking away from John as she started her return to the lab, she continued almost conspiratorially, "You may wish to sort your feelings and decide what you truly want in life. I am sure if you come to choose the appropriate path, you may be surprised to what may come of the outcome."

John was stunned into silence and needed a moment to process her words only to come to decide that he had no idea if he wanted to know what she meant. "What do you mean?" he asked hurrying after her. But to his embarrassment Teyla stood outside the lab waiting for them.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned, glancing between the two, clearly worried.

"Everything is fine," Cerese smiled gently. "I only needed to ask Colonel Sheppard a private question. In time you will understand."

Teyla looked at John behind her, but all he did was shrug, his face confused. She nodded in cautious acceptance. "Rodney is beginning to ask when we will begin to search for the ZPM repository."

He nodded before turning to Cerese. "Are you up for it or do you want to do the other thing?" he asked, feeling in no rush to head back where Jackson was geeking out. It was almost too much for him to deal with that he wanted to avoid it while he can.

"I am fine with either. I suspect that your need for the power source is great? What with the threat of the Wraith still heavy."

"You're right," John sighed, moving forward. As he reentered the lab, he beat his friend to the punch before the man could say a word. "Don't even start Rodney. We'll go look for your holy grail right now."

"Yes," Rodney cheered and threw up a triumphant fist in the air, grinning like TJ when John gave him sweets. John turned back to Cerese. "Ronon, Teyla and I are going to suit up and be back in twenty to pick you up. This way you and Rodney can get everything needed to find and open wherever this closet is." John hadn't even finished his orders when Ronon was already past him on the way to the door obviously happy to finally be able to do something else.

"I do not believe it is necessary for you to - suit up - as you say," Cerese answered, testing the unusual words that were alien to her. "All I need is one of our locators to the locate the precise location and reveal the doorway."

John had to bite his lip when he watched Ronon's face fall. "We always suit up when we leave the inhabited part and already explored sections of the city," he explained patiently. "The Wraith aren't the only big bad we've had to deal with. Your people left some pretty nasty surprises around here as well."

"We will not need to go that far," Cerese insisted, pushing away her personal irritation of her people for bringing harm to those who could possibly had been her children with a shake of her head.

John raised his eyebrow, "Okaaay." He stretched out the word, curious where exactly the room was, but it looked like she would not tell them until they had reached it. He heard Ronon grumble and sighed again.

"Hey buddy," he smiled at Ronon, offering a get out of jail card. "You wanna come or help Lorne."

"Cya," Ronon answered, turning on his heel without another word. His relief to be excused clear in his demeanor.

"You wanna go, too?" John asked as he turned to Teyla.

She looked back at him her face a masked and he wondered if she thought he wanted to get rid of her. Her eyes flickered to look behind him where Cerese and Rodney was discussing the necessary tools as she evaded their friend's questions.

"I would rather stay with you," she finally said. "Unless you wish for me to leave as well?"

"You kidding? Why would I want that? I've been waiting for you to get back so that you could be here for this," John replied, sure it was the right thing to say. Teyla graced him with one of her beautiful smiles that he loved so much. He could feel his ears burning when he realized where his thoughts were beginning to lead him. Cerese's words that had confused him before suddenly became clearer. He quickly shoved his emotions away this was not the time nor the place for this kinds of thoughts.

"We have all that is acquired," Cerese said, stepping next to John, effectively ending his introspective moment.

"You will not tell us where we are going?" Teyla asked before Rodney could insert another rant.

"I would rather show you," Cerese answered her eyes suddenly holding the same shine like John's when he was up to something. For a moment Teyla was worried and questioned the Ancients woman intention. Responding the "There is no need to be concerned. I have no desire to deceive or bring any harm to you or your - family."

Teyla inclined her head, seemingly receiving the message as she took in the uncertain glance she made towards John in her reference to family.

"Can we go already?" Rodney asked his foot tapping against the floor as he hovered in the open doorway.

"Lead the way," John whined back, his patience dangerously thin with his friend by that point. It was not long after that the four were on their way through the city. Rodney fell in step with Cerese spouting question after question about the ZPMs.

When he felt that they were sufficiently distracted by their own conversation, he returned his attention back to Teyla. "You okay?" John asked still wondering about the earlier exchange.

"Yes," she smiled at John, though he thought it was a little on the forced side still.

John was soon surprised when he realized that instead of leading them away from the gate room, they were walking towards it. He threw a quick look at Teyla who too had obviously realized where they were heading. Rodney still immersed in his conversation was as always clueless to his surroundings.

By the time they actually arrived in the gate room, Cerese paused as she walked into the center of the floor and looked around, taking in the warm light that filtered in through the stained glass windows. The morning where she had interrupted their meeting, she had not taken the moment to truly view her old home in its glory and let the moment sink in, grateful that even Dr. McKay was offering her the space she needed in that time.

Swallowing her own discomfort of the curiousness that hit her from those that now lived in the grand city, Cerese ignored the eyes that watched her. She moved onwards to the adjacent corridor that wrapped around the welcoming steps and felt along the wall, pleased that the masking shield she set in place was still strong.

"You're kidding?" Rodney exclaimed, hurrying the few steps behind her as he followed, finally waking up to what was dawning in many minds. Most of the people were already curiously watching the ruckus going on in the left corridor next to the stairs. It was not the first time Rodney stated his disbelieve in a loud manner about the area she had lead them through.

"If you would give me the locator. I will show you," Cerese answered simply as she held her hand out.

"Rodney," John warned from his position, leaning against the opposite corridor wall. Teyla was waiting next to him her face showing her own amusement about Rodney's reaction.

Rodney blinked at Cerese, but finally handed her the scanner. He kept close, watching over her shoulder so he would not miss a single step of her calibrating the scanner. It took everything in him not to pass comment as it was clear that she knew quite well what she was doing. It was another ten minutes when he finally stepped back and she held the scanner in the direction of the wall. Moving it over the empty space a few times and suddenly a door appeared causing everyone that was watching or passing by on their own business to pause and take notice.

It was not the usual Lantean door as there seemed to be some kind of security pad in the center of it. John recalled seeing a similar pad in the Old Athos laboratory collecting dust. Cerese stepped forward laying her left hand against the pad while pressing a few keys with her right.

"The door was not only secured by the shield, but also by other measures. My group wished to make sure only those that knew about the room could enter it to protect it from those that could abuse such gifts," she explained. There was a sadness in her voice that Teyla could not help but wonder who they had anticipated might do wrong with their technology. John nodded in respect and shared similar thoughts to why such security measures were considered necessary with what they knew of the Ancients already.

The door hissed open and John made his way to the front of the gathered crowd. "Not so fast," he stopped Rodney, as well as Cerese from moving into the room too fast. He drew his ever present sidearm as a force of habit and slowly moved into the darkened void. The room lit up the moment John's arms crossed over the threshold. The room was relatively small considering the amount of space that the staircase took up. Along the sloped wall, there were recessed panels that reminded him of bank safety deposit boxes back on Earth. At the far end, where the space began to wrap around to the opposite corridor of the gate room, there was a computer terminal that slept.

He glanced back and nodded his permission to let Cerese and Rodney enter.

"Can you believe we literally sat on those things all this years?" he murmured as he joined Teyla at the door while Rodney barged through to his version of a candy store.

Cerese was not as excited as she too held herself back. "The number of power modules that are here should last a very long time. As long as Atlantis remains safe from battle, your grandchildren's grandchildren would still be well security beneath a full shield with the modules."

"You do not seem as excited as before to be here," Teyla commented, causing John to turn and scrutinize the woman more.

"No, I am not," she admitted. "The greeting on the stairway is very - contradicting to many of the practices that we had done. I cannot help but feel - I do not know. Something so deep and strong that I cannot describe. Then there is this particular repository. It is not just for the safe hiding of our power sources. The council would often save other information that they did not wish to remain in the central access for the population. In their deceit of their own, I am guilty of assisting with their wrongdoings."

John wasn't sure how to handle her comment, but he knew what it felt to feel regret and shame. If she was anything like him, she would be finding a way of punishing herself some actions that she truly had no control over. "Perhaps, but you're here now and they aren't. You said that you were unable to ascend. Have you tried since we brought you back?"

Cerese let out a deep breath and smiled weakly up at him. "Of course. Something keeps me from reaching the necessary plateau of consciousness. It could be something inside me that does not wish for it, or another reason..."

"What if that other reason is their keeping you here to change what they could not?" Teyla interceded, giving the woman something to think on.

She gave her a slight nod, acknowledging her understanding of the possibility, but in her heart, she did not believe it to be so. Of course she would keep that to herself as she did not want to upset those she hoped to become allies with.

They turned to watch as Rodney tried to open each box with absolute glee. In the time that they had been talking, Dr. Zelenka joined McKay as they inspected everything that was found. While Rodney was sufficiently distracted and babbling about everything he hoped to work on now that they had a nearly unlimited power source, Radek focused on the other things, mainly the computer terminal.

Cerese watched the man with interest as he attempted to turn the console on. She was amazed at how the people seemed to know what one another needed without words. John had pushed away from them, excusing himself, as he crossed the space to activate the console. He hung around there for a moment as the scientist entered a few commands. Just as he was about to walk away, he was stopped.

"Colonel. Would you mind checking around the back and see if there is an adjunct that would look something like - uh - an external hard drive to one of our computers. It's not it exactly but similar. Removeable."

John glared at him briefly and went to squeeze against the wall to look over the back. As he was trying to get a look on the other side, Rodney made his way over. "What are you doing? Why isn't it turning on? Sheppard! You just had to go break it, didn't you?!"

"I didn't break it!" his voice returned, muffled and annoyed.

Cerese could not help but to eavesdrop. She could tell that while Teyla tried to explain the people that begun to come and go from the repository room, the woman was aware her attention was elsewhere. As the focus shifted to the console, she was unable to hold herself in place and crossed the floor. "Dr. McKay. It is possible the data module has been removed. It could be one that also routes the information in that console," she interrupted, eying the machine with uncertainty.

John pulled back, wiping his hands over his now dusty uniform. "There's nothing back there," he sighed.

Rodney stared at her and ignored his friend. "You know what this machine does? What is on it? Or was?"

She only shook her head. "I can speculate. The council would keep vital information that they did not want in the populus system on single devices that could easily be moved or concealed. I was not privy to that as I was not a part of the council and often opposed them. I would be the last they would have shared such a secret with.

"You really weren't their favorite person huh?" John asked, thinking about his own career history because of his choices, both before Atlantis and after.

Cerese smiled slightly. "No, I was not. Where I did not wish to abandon my people, no matter how irrelevant they were considered by the others, they only cared for the larger picture."

They stood there looking at one another, the shared feelings of understanding between them. It only fueled the wonder in his thoughts if they could really possibly be related in some way even if she claimed otherwise. In that, he knew he needed to make a choice.


End file.
